New Heart Beat
by true-slytherin21
Summary: Voldemort died and Lucius Malfoy is now in charge. Lucius finds out the best way to win the next war is to have Ginny on his side. So he tells Draco he must woo her and convince her to change to his side. What Draco doesn't know is Gryfindor's angel is no longer an angel. Can he do what his father wants while he changes inside and out or will he listen to his new heart beat? G/D
1. Orders

NEW HEART BEAT:

Voldemort died and Lucius Malfoy is now in charge. Lucius finds out the best way to win the next war is to have Ginny Weasley on his side. So he tells Draco he must woo her and convince her to change to his side. What Draco doesn't know is Gryffindor's angel is no longer an angel. As Draco begins to change, outside and inside, can he do what his father wants or will he listen to his new heart beat? D/G

Alright so I changed my mind I'm great like that I will give you the teasing new chapter of New heart beat. WARNING! Ginny is not the sweet little girl she's down and dirty so if you can't handle this Ginny I suggest you not read this. However she didn't lose too much of her personality once you get passed the sexy new Ginny. ALSO! Besides some teasingness Draco and Ginny DO NOT HAVE SEX UNTIL THE LAST CHAPTER! So again if that's a problem please do not read. So far I am doing 11 chapters but the last chapter is a WHOPPER! So now let us begin with my first tease chapter (I am hoping to be done with this before summer is over I'm really in a writing mood so this one should not take me two years to do!)

Chapter 1: Orders

The group of cloaked men moved closer to the grave and placed down Voldemort's want on his unmarked grave very few even knew about. A cloaked man came forward and placed his wand on the ground where the headstone should be. The group began to swing "Određeni član gospodar je pali pa zatim nama potreba jedan nov gospodar za neobrađen pa preuzeti što je to naš. Pokazivanje nama onu s određeni član snaga nama potreba da izvrši današji obistiniti. Pokazivanje nama naš nov gospodar iz određeni član palica nad naš star gospodar." (English: The lord has fallen and now we need a new lord to fallow and take over what is ours. Show us the one with the power we need to make this come true. Show us our new lord from the wand of our old lord. (It may not be exact but this is what I want it to say.))

Than began to swing in lazy circles as they began the chant but grew to a faster speed to a complete blur. After chanting the three times the wand slowed down lazily choosing a man which the cloaked people around him quickly fell to the ground and bowed. The man behind the mask smirked and lowered his hood to reveal Lucius Malfoy. All bowed except for another person almost exactly across from him. "Why do you not bow to your new lord?" Lucius sneered at the hooded person.

The person then removed their hood and looked him dead in the eye "You may be the new lord, but you are still my father and I will serve you but I will not bow to you."

Lucius smirked "Good boy I have taught you well and since you're the only one strong enough to stand with me you will go on the mission our old lord would never send anyone on. You will capture the one real thing that Potter holds dear."

Draco looked at him coolly "You think Potter will end you just like Voldemort?"

Lucius sneered "I doubt it but it's good to cover every aspect. Now, come son we have much planning and work to do before the school year starts. The rest of you I need you to start making a years' worth of polyjuice potion and find some boy that no one here knows. Make sure he is handsome but looks trusting."

Several nodded and were gone in seconds the last simple left Lucius looked at Draco "We have much to study about Potter and what he holds dear to his heart. Something that if went missing or died would cripple him."

Draco nodded and fallowed his father home and went to the potion room in the dungeon they grabbed everything that had the stench of Potter on them which they even had a few strains of hair. Lucius quickly brewed a potion that would reveal what Potter held closest to his heart which took only a few hours to make. Draco staid and watch the potion slowly change colors from a deep black to a light pink and then started to turn red. "Son add his things and hair." Lucius spoke as he slowly stirred the deep red thick liquid.

Draco did as he was told and tossed pieces of everything they had of Potters the hairs last. The potion gave a hiss and then boiled hard. Lucius stepped back Draco in toe as the potion began to appear to move letting out sighs and moans each second they became girlish. Until Draco could swear he had heard that pitch before. Finally a soft but electric music came out, soft giggles and moans that Draco had to admit made him feel a little weak. Draco stepped closer just when he almost could see the liquid a sigh came out of it and the music became louder and Draco could tell it was clubbing music. Lucius cleared his throat and Draco looked back at him "Well we defiantly know it is some girl but let's see who Potter holds so close to his heart."

Draco nodded and looked in the liquid and in the picture he could see the youngest Weasley but much younger. However it quickly changed to only a year ago before the war started and he could see the developments grow in front of his eyes. At least she could see her; he was assured only moments before this potion or maybe earlier in the night. His eyes widen in shock as she became clearer she wore a shirt that left almost nothing to the imagination it was a cream white and was so low cut he was surprised he could see her nipples. The skirt if you wanted to call it that barely covered her and on the sides where ripped in several places to the point there was not more than a few centimeters of cloth holding onto the other part of the skirt holding it together. He looked down her long legs which ended with semi high heels and had small jewels on them making them sparkle whenever the light hit them. He couldn't see who she was dancing with but she grinded on them and every once in a while she would slap away a hand grabbing and fondling her. "What the bloody hell happened this is not the Weasley I remember from Hogwarts!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow to him and looked inside the cauldron which he then in turned dropped his jaw as he watched her drop and grind her ass against the person. "She doesn't even act how Weasley's act. Maybe the potion got it wrong she doesn't even look poo!" Lucius hollered and went to dump out the potion which hissed and in Ginny's voice giggled "Oh this is Ginny Weasley alright she has changed since the war ended you will find a good amount of people have. She doesn't look poor because she's not her family is not the richest but Ginny made onto a skimp magazine a few months ago. She is quite wealthy now and doesn't like to be treated as a child so she tries to prove she's not."

Draco chuckled "That's one hell of a way to prove it, so this new Ginny anything I should know?"

The potion purred "She likes to seduce, tease and then leave so watch your step boy she's a hot firecracker ready to rock your world."

Lucius made chocking sounds "A hot firecracker, really, enough we found his heart now let's learn more about her. First we must find this magazine rag and see what kind of things she's doing to make oh so much money."

Draco gave the dancing Ginny one more look before nodding and fallowing his father it did not take very long to find the Magazine which was appropriately labeled CSS: LAWFSG 'changes of the sweet to sexy: life after the war for the sexiest girls' Which featured Ginny on the cover where she was laying down her head closest to you her body only covered by a white t-shirt that only covered her bottom because her hand was tugging it down. On the shirt it read I 3 Potter she was looking up at you while biting her lip head slightly tilted and her other hand right underneath her breast. Malfoy groaned inwardly why in god's name did she have look so tempting! He looked over to see his father looking a little uncomfortable looking at Ginny and cleared his throat "Well I can see why she makes money but there really isn't much more than that. Looks like you will have to get to know her more only in person."

Draco nodded and took the magazines to his room seeing if there was anything else he could find and because he also liked to look at her he would admit that much to himself. Well at least she's not that timed mouse of a girl anymore. He looked at them until he fell asleep and had dreams of her just looking at him which when he woke up freaked him out quite a bit. He hadn't dreamt of a girl or at least a girl he knew of in a very long time. As he went down to have breakfast he saw his mother look as beautiful as ever but just as silent as normal. He knew she hoped voldemort would die and that would be the end of it. Deep down he had also hoped the same but would not turn his back on his father not because of loyalty but because he knew if he did he would just stab him with the closest dagger.

Draco's plate appeared in front of him and just as he was done eating a fork full his father came into the room with four other death eaters. Draco straightened and watched them he was taught to not eat in front of people if he thought they could kill him. Draco smirked inwardly though I think if I sneaked up on them I would do just fine! "Lord we have found the perfect boy he is a mere half-blood but please look at him before you turn him away."

Lucius sneered and was about to tell them no way in hell until his eyes landed on the boy who had a small smile on his face. He grabbed the moving picture and the boy looked at him and waved. Lucius smirked "Perfect we will forget his blood he will do perfectly!"

The two nodded and left the room telling him they would have enough for a year and a half by dinner time. Draco didn't even want to know why it would only take them a day to get that much. Lucius seemed to be thinking the same thing as he watched them leave and then ordered a house elf to fallow them and see how they were getting the potion. Draco quickly finished eating and went back up into his room and started to pack his things, well everything that didn't have his initials on. Which in the end he realized he didn't have much that didn't have his initials but then smirked. Looks like I will be shopping as the new me then including my books which speaking of which how am I getting into Hogwarts? Draco went down stairs this in mind "Father how am I getting into Hogwarts?"

Lucius smirked "Finally figured that out hmm boy? Took you long enough I had one of our outsides sources figure that out. Here is your papers boy study them you bust become this boy. Speaking of which from now on all will call you by this name so you become used to it. School starts in a month and I need you to get as close to Weasley as possible before you get sorted into Slytherin. Fake person or not you're a Slytherin and we don't need that messing with our plans."

Draco nodded and took the papers away from him and looked down at them he was Ginny's age 17 and was going to be going by Skyler Connon which to him didn't sound to French which he was supposed to be. Who was great in all courses except magical creatures he smirked so father practically gave them my grades. Well there wasn't much to study here he looked over and packed his broom which anyone could have so no one should suspect a thing.

….

Draco looked at the liquid in front of him even though it smelled good in manly kind of way he knew it was going to taste horrible. He sighed and tipped it back and groaned god it tastes worse than normal. He groaned slightly out loud as he felt himself shrink only a few inches to six foot. He felt himself get slightly thinner but just as strong. He could see his blond hair turn black but somehow had a blue ting to it and it grew to a little past his neck but the slight bangs hit his jaw and little up toward his eye. He skin turned slightly tanner but barely noticeable he looked in the mirror and gaped slightly. The boy in front of him even he had to admit was rather good looking and somehow look innocent and trustworthy. His eyes seemed almost doe like and held a light blue entwined in his grey but seemed a few shades lighter. His lips seem to fill slightly almost girly but held a small smile in them and somehow still staid manly and attractive. He looked like a little boy who hadn't quite grown into his baby face which somehow attractive for many people. He cleared his voice and tried a soft purr "What do you think father?"

Lucius smirked "You look great Skyler I am sure you will steal her heart in only moments but do not worry my son is much more attractive then Skyler is."

He smirked at him "You don't need to tell me that Mr. Malfoy I know your son is much more gorgeous than this."

Just then Narcissa Malfoy walked by and froze upon looking in "Who is that?"

Lucius smirked "This is Skyler I am sure you have heard me speak of him."

Narcissa nodded and came into the room looking him up and down and nodded "I am sure you will be able to have her fall in love with you."

Skyler nodded "Speaking of which what am I supposed to do?"

Lucius smirked "Well of course you are to steal her from Potter, make her love you, and have her forget about Potter. Once I kill Potter we will decide what to do with her."

Skyler nodded again "I understand my lord."

With this Skyler left and went to his room he knew he only had maybe another night until he headed to find Ginny. He looked at the potions which where miniaturized and put in a special bag which held them all in a vial holder box. He tapped his wand and looked at the vials and groaned no wonder they taste horrible they are the 12 hour kind. Which of course makes since but still horrid. He sighed and went over to his bed well looks like tomorrow I will be meeting new Ginny and somehow get her to trust me before I'm thrusted into Slytherin.

BAM chapter 1 so yes when he his Skyler I will put him as such as you have seen manly so I know where I am and to make it slightly hopefully less confusing! Do not worry I am already working on the next chapter as you read this I might just post them when I am done instead of having you wait! So yeah much love and for those coming from Halflings I hope you like this next story!


	2. The Gryffindor's Angel Turned Devil

Welcome to chapter two so yeah I decided no matter how short or long it takes me to post a new chapter I will post as I complete them. I am watching my grammar as well as spelling so I hope it is much better than last story. Before I get a TON of people asking about Beta or if they can be one the answer is no. I am watching much closer for errors as well as I have taken a few English classes so I hope it is again much better. The reason I will not be taking a Beta is simply because it takes them a bit to look through it and give it back so I can post it. Which for me simply takes too long and I don't think it is as bad as before. So without further ado chapter two please enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Gryffindor's Angel Turned Devil

Draco looked over his room once more and winced as he drank his potion and felt the change and went down the stairs. Lucius was already waiting for him "I have a place rented right near the club she goes to often she is supposed to be there tonight. Also I have made you your own account I did put a bit more money in because I know you need to buy more cloths do to the initials and well to woo a woman that can take money to do."

Skyler nodded and looked at hid mother who simple looked at him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek after many moments of silence. He sighed inwardly hopefully when this is done she will go back to herself. Lucius nodded and Skyler left and grabbed the coin that took him to the place his father rented.

He dug in his pocket and finally found the key his father gave him and unlocked the door and stepped inside. He looked up to see a wide entrance but only one level on the inside he was on the bottom floor so it was not a surprise to see it one level. To the left was the sitting room which held a fire pit already started. To the right was the one room which held the bed which was a nice size a small desk and the only bathroom. Well it was a tad small but he was only going to be here a few days a week at most. He quickly went into the bedroom to the dresser and put his things in it and showered and pulled on a simple pant and shirt. Oh yeah he was going shopping he looked poor.

Skyler went into madam Milkies and stepped inside the woman looked him over and shook her head "Don't think you want to be in here dear things may be above your budget."

Skyler stiffened a sneer and cleared his throat and gave her a charming smile "No worry madam I assure you I have money I just have been traveling and the last place well this was there nice cloths."

She looked at him hard debating if he was lying or not but nodded after a few moments Skyler shot her a glare once she looked away. Stupid woman how dare she take me for some cheap…what's the word maybe commoner? He shook his head and went to his usual spot and grabbed arm full of shirts, clocks both light and heavy as well as pants, socks, and a few pairs of shoes. He quickly headed to her he knew what he likes and he doubted it would look too much different on this new body then his old. She looked up and raised her eyebrows but took them anyway. After what seemed like an hour she was finished and bagged all of his cloths "that will be 1300 gallons and 58 sickles boy."

He gave her the money and went to leave "Who are you boy?"

He looked over at her and smiled at her "I am Skyler Connon I'm from France about to attend Hogwarts as a 7th year."

She roamed her eyes over him "Don't look like a Connon."

He froze and then shrugged "Yes well my mother is not the typical Connon wife so we both look slightly out of place whenever we have reunions."

She watched him for a moment longer and then nodded going back to whatever she was doing before he arrived. He went to his room and quickly sent an owl to his father saying Milkies noticed he didn't look like a Connon and what he told her. He then went to his trunk and grabbed the letter which stated what he needed for school that year. He then quickly went to each shop getting everything he needed including a new drunk since the one he was using had a DM on it. He then went to the owl store and picked a snow owl as his new bird couldn't have people seeing the Malfoy bird flying in giving him things now could they. He made it back to his room almost two hours later and started to feel a little tired when he looked down at the clock and frowned shit it was already nine pm the club was about to get started and he needed to get in there before Ginny.

Skyler dressed in a black silk shirt and black pants that clung in good places and boots he looked at his hair in the mirror is was smoothed and silkened before he left his room. He quickly put on his new cologne which smelled like musk and lemons. He went down to the club called 'Liquid' and didn't take him very long or even that hard to get in. that was mainly because as soon as he tried to get in the girls tried to grab him as a date which he refused saying he was waiting for someone. The bouncer saw this and ushered him in as he entered there was flashing lights as pulsing music with no lyrics pumped out. He made his way over to the bar and ordered a short of fire spirit. He drowned it and watched the door he knew eventually she would walk in.

Ginny took a few seconds to get to the bouncer which let her in once she kissed him on the cheek and winked at him. Ginny smirked as he looked her up and down she was wearing a very short shirt that showed a lot of cleavage and only ended at her belly button and was tight on her and was a glittery gold. Her pants were ripped around her thighs and right under her ass and were pitch black with simple black high heels. Her long hair up in pig tails but not on the sides of head but in the back with some locks on the side of her face she smirked at him and licked her pink shiny lips her make up light with just light pink lip gloss and shadow eyes.. Just as she was about to walk in the DJ saw her and smirked. He was going to play her 'entrance' song she liked so everyone knew she was here.

Just as Draco was about to give up a song that was heavy came on and began to play (Muse- supermassive black hole) Ginny walked into the club and all eyes were on her she pulled a lollipop out of god knows where, unwrapped it, licked it, smirked as the guys sucked in a breath and put it in her mouth and winked. She walked to the bar almost exactly where Skyler was and he was just staring at her eyes almost bugging out of his skull Sweet Jesus and gods help me he thought to himself. Many guys went over to her saying they would pay for her drink she accepted and picked a drink which was sweet but had four shots of different spirits. The guys fought to pay for the drink she just chuckled rolled her eyes and moved to the floor and started to move her hips in small circles. Only seconds after the song ended Ginny was done with her drink and put it away. The next song came out loud and clear (Skrillez- make it bun dem) Ginny smirked and started to grind the air and ran her hands over her body. A few of the guys that were fighting over who paid for her drink quickly moved next to her and started to dance with her grabbing her hips and grinding with her. Ginny lend back on a dark haired boy and smiled and pulled her closer grinding harder with her. Ginny moved slightly away and turned around facing him and grabbed him around the neck moving her face to his neck. She grinded with him as the song seemed to take forever to end.

Skyler stood up and went over to where she was a few of the lesser attractive guys left but some of the more attractive staid and try to puff out their chest to him. He smirked and shook his head the eyed each other until most left only the boy dancing with her and what appeared to be his friends were left. As the song ended she let him go kissing his neck and then slightly pushing him away. Skyler went to get next to her when he noticed a few Slytherins came in one not even taking notice of him went over to Ginny and spun her around toward them. Skyler glared but look the boy up and down. Bloody Caspen who the hell did he think he was? Caspen was a good looking young Slytherin who unlike his father did not fallow the new lord but knew what was going on. Caspen Mardugh was a 7th year Slytherin that once Malfoy left he got all the hot ladies and Ginny was his conquest this year. He and his friends knew just how popular she had become and collected all her photos and the magazines that had her in them. Caspen looked over at Skyler and smirked tossing him a wink as Ginny went down and came back up facing opposite of them. Skyler felt his blood turn hot that asshole was going down!

When the song ended he went around to Ginny's front and smiled at her she looked him up and down and then smiled back. As the next song came on Ginny moved over to him and started to dance with him clinging to his front as she shacked her ass and dipped and came back up and started to grind on him. Skyler looked over her shoulder to see Caspen glare and sneer at him he just smirked and threw him a wink back. This earned somehow a deeper sneer and started a small challenge it seemed which he was just fine with! However when the song ended Ginny didn't leave or go to Caspen instead she continued dancing with Skyler which Caspen growled shot him the bird and left with his friends which all glared at him. Skyler had to admit as Ginny grinded on him everyone in a while she would back up and do different moves and then come back he was having a hard time not getting to handsy and very thirsty. After the song ended he pointed to the bar which she nodded and smiled the music far too loud for any real talking.

Once they got to the bar he ordered a few fire shots for him and whatever she wanted. She ordered the same drink as before but instead of heading off she took him into one of the little areas where it was quite and had a couch. She sat down and patted the spot next to her Skyler quickly sat down. "So I have never seen you before what's your name?"

Skyler smiled slightly and cleared his throat "I am Skyler Connon I'm from France I am going to Hogwarts to finish my schooling." He gave a slight French accent but not deep enough for her to not understand him.

She smirked at him "That's cool I go to Hogwarts I am also in my last year but why did you leave France?"

Skyler froze shit god's father never had that she simply shrugged "Well since the war over here ended I decided I wanted to come here. Away from my family and in a new life and well England is as good as any close enough for them to not worry about me but far enough to get away."

Ginny nodded "Yeah I get that though I think my parents would kill me if I left no matter how close or far I was."

Skyler tilted his head at her but she just shrugged it off but then kind of just stared at him for a few minutes. He cleared his throat "Do I have something on my face?"

She gave a small smirk "No I was just wondering why you decided to dance with me and start a war with Caspen if you haven't even gone to Hogwarts yet?"

Skyler smirked at that "I saw all the boys here climb over themselves to get anywhere near you and you are quite the looker. So I decided I would join and then when that boy just cut me off well he started the war not me."

Ginny chuckled at that "Hmm yes I did notice that which is why I staid dancing with you, don't get me wrong Caspen his good looking and an amazing dancer. However he is hilarious when he feels challenged. Plus he pays for my drinks and whatever I want here so that's a plus. Plus you are quite gorgeous so I don't mind dancing with you as well."

Skyler nodded with a small smile lurking on his lips "So may I ask who you are?"

Ginny looked at him with a surprise written on her face "You don't know who I am?"

Skyler just shrugged "Since school last year I was in America for most of the summer I just got back in fact."

Ginny nodded and looked at him "I am Ginny Weasley, model, and soon to be wife of the great Harry Potter. Sure you still want to dance?"

Skyler watched her practically spit out the Potter bit and rose an eyebrow at her "Guess things are rough with Potter then?"

Ginny eyed him "I don't like talking about it."

Skyler nodded and looked over to Caspen watching them with an unreadable face "I believe Caspen is watching us." He said as he waved at him which earned a sneer and him walking away.

Ginny giggled "Oh yeah mate you started a war cannot wait to see how this plays out at Hogwarts!"

Skyler shrugged "All well want to dance some more?"

Ginny nodded putting down her empty glass, Skyler quickly gulped the last shot down and fallowed her to the dance floor as a new song came on. It had already been almost an hour Caspen finally giving up after a few songs but looked over every once in a while. Ginny was starting to grow tired and let him know which he then escorted her outside. She looked up at him and brushed her lips over his "Thanks for dancing with me tonight and the drinks but I must get going its already one in the morning and they will eventually notice I am not home."

Skyler nodded "See you at Hogwarts?"

Ginny nodded "Most defiantly I want to see the war play out, sorry for the war I suppose but oh it will make school so interesting."

Skyler nodded at her and watch her walk a few steps away and then she was gone leaving the strawberry scent behind her. He walked quickly to his rental and went inside locking the door and then again with a few spells he knew almost no one even knew about. He smirked as he walked in his bedroom only minutes after he turned back into Draco. Well close call mate need to watch that.

DONE wow two chapters in one day I am on a roll! But really I couldn't just leave you with only one sad chapter now could I? next chapter off to Hogwarts they go! Hope you like it so far might just post another chapter or two in 24 hours! Woo hoo now get addicted ;)


	3. Hogwarts

Alright yet another chapter I know so quickly? Hope you guys are liking it so far I already have a few favs and fallows so I am happy with that! So now chapter 3 begins!

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts**

Draco quickly went into 9 ¾ and went through the stone door, he looked up to see a lot of students that he didn't really know until his eyes landed on Caspen and sneered. I will have to watch him and send a note to father once at Hogwarts. Caspen couldn't see him but was watching Weasley which Draco fallowed his eyes and also looked over Ginny. Ginny was laughing with her friends she turned around and smirked and flicked her wand which changed her outfit to a plaid mini skirt that barely covered anything and her shirt turned black with red slashes which around her stomach was showing threw the slashes. Draco shook his head a slightly hid but watched her he gave the squib his luggage and a paper saying he was a new student. He went into the train only moments after Ginny went and fallowed her to an empty compartment which her friends departed from on a few minutes. Guess Ginny doesn't want her friends to be with her while she rides to Hogwarts. He looked up to Caspen smirking and walking over to her compartment Skyler sneered and quickly went into the compartment Ginny looked up and smirked "Fighting over Caspen to get in?"

Skyler looked at her "How did you know?"

Ginny snorted softly "Because I heard Caspen saying he wanted to find me alone and get to me before you could."

Skyler rolled his eyes "I just wanted to say hi and maybe talk to you a little bit about Hogwarts. No need to be a competition."

Ginny nodded and waved her hand showing him to sit across from her Skyler nodded and sat down Caspen came in and sneered at Skyler but then through a sexy smile towards Ginny "Is he bothering you? You could trade up and I could be your company for the rest of the trip."

Skyler smirked "More like a downgrade."

Caspen glared "Watch yourself new boy you may be the shiny new toy but since Malfoy left last year I'm king shit around here!"

Skyler grinned "So you're a cheap replacement?"

Caspen bulked up and went forward towards Skyler, Ginny huffed and the two looked over at her "If you're done now I am perfectly happy with Skyler here besides he just wanted to know about Hogwarts. Now Caspen I am sure Cindy wants to see you anyway so go run along."

Caspen nodded hissed at Skyler and left, Skyler chuckled and then looked over at Ginny who was staring at her. He cleared his throat and ran a hand in his long hair "Sorry just something about him pisses me off."

Ginny smirked "He's alright though he is right, right now for people at Hogwarts you are a shiny new toy but that will wear off. Since Malfoy left girls fall all over him and he hasn't had any competition."

Skyler smirked "Maybe it is time he did?"

Ginny shrugged "I guess so I don't really care I know his after me mainly because of the whole model thing and well I'm not all innocent and I am a real challenge to get. Caspen likes a challenge to get what he wants do you?"

Skyler shrugged and sunk down a little "Challenges are fun but I won't go after a lost cause but I don't like easy girls. I guess I would say that I like a small challenge but I can take no for an answer."

Ginny gave him a genuine smile which lit up her face "Good I am glad someone will have some sense this year. I hope you get in Gryffindor."

Skyler tilted his head "Gryffindor?"

Ginny nodded "Yeah there are four houses Gryffindor which are brave and such, Ravenclaw so brainachs, Hufflepuff which are loyal and like to fallow rules usually, and Slytherin pureblood kind of ass's but sneaky and will do anything to get their way."

Skyler watched her "Would you not talk to me if I went into any of the other houses?"

Ginny shrugged "I don't know I like you, you seem alright I think as long as you don't go into slytherin and then turn into Caspen we can still be friends. I mean Caspen is an awesome dressing and hot but I doubt I will ever be a friend to him."

Skyler nodded and relaxed a little which Ginny noticed but kept to herself she had a feeling he would go into Slytherin and for some reason wanted to be her friend more than most wanted to. She wanted to know why but that maybe a while before she would find out. The rest of the ride went pretty quickly Ginny and Skyler talked about just about everything from what it was like in France which Skyler used the few times he been there to describe it to favorite animals both loved dragons.

Skyler looked over at Ginny who had fallen asleep; he dug into his pocket and quickly downed the potion but was hidden in his flask. He could see the blond hair peek threw he sighed and shook his head he needed a clock or something so it didn't run out in front of people. Specially Caspen that could end very badly he looked over his last letter from his father

Skyler,

Good job covering your tracks and thinking on your feet which I knew is why you could handle this mission so well. If anything else comes up please tell me, also ignore Caspen his father cannot control his son just don't let him interrupt our plan.

LDM

He sighed and flicked his wand which burned the note and right as the ashes disappeared, Ginny woke with a start and sniffed "There a fire?"

Skyler raised his eyebrow at her "Yes I burned a note from my father disagreeing with me coming to Hogwarts my last year. Sorry I didn't think it would wake you."

Ginny nodded and looked out the window "I need to change did they give you a uniform?"

Skyler nodded "Yeah but they said it would change once I was in a house. I will leave a go change if that will be more comfortable for you?"

Ginny shrugged "I don't care and besides I think if you leave Caspen would just come in and I don't particularly feel like changing in front of him."

Skyler nodded but turned his back to her as he changed his pants first then while he was about to put the shirt on he heard a gasp and looked straight down to his arm when he saw nothing he just turned around "What's wrong?"

Ginny smirked "Nice tattoo on your back should have told me now you can see mine."

He kept the confusion inside but looked at her reveal her hip bone which had a tiny dragon flapping its wings. "That's awesome and it's so small" Skyler touched it softly it coughed and did a small fire ball which he chuckled at.

Ginny smirked "Yeah cannot let my family see it or they would freak out!"

Skyler nodded and went back to changing which only took a few minutes then he put on his shoes when done he looked up to see Ginny staring at him again "You really shouldn't stare so much."

Ginny smirked "Just interesting you dress a lot like the Slytherins always strive to look better than anybody else."

Skyler shrugged "I was raised that you must look your best of don't show your face. It's just how purebloods in the high society act."

Ginny nodded and put on her black high heels Skyler paused and looked her up and down she had the uniform just like every other girl in Gryffindor had but the shirt was unbuttoned and show a lot of cleavage and the skirt came to mid-thigh. The stockings were replaces by sheer pantyhose with little rips so you could see more of her leg. Oh yeah she is much different this year it's going to be interesting. She smirked even though she could tell Skyler tried not to stare he was a lot alike the guys here and roamed his eyes over her body. However he did seem different but alike from Caspen but hotter a small moan came from the back of her mind much hotter. She smirked and grabbed her purse and went to leave the train when she was stopped by Caspen "May I escort you to Hogwarts m'lady?"

Ginny smirked and came up close to him and watch his eyes devour her "No thanks Caspen Luna is coming with me and well she hates Slytherins but don't worry.." she licked her lips and ran her finger down his chest "She won't change my mind about Slytherins."

She smirked and clucked "See you in the hall Caspen… and you as well Skyler." She threw him a smile and went to Luna.

Skyler smirked and shook his head "She's playing you so hard Caspen which is hilarious."

Caspen shrugged "That's fine I'm playing her too but what's sad Skyler is you think you can get her she's my conquest and once I get my mind on something it doesn't go away until I get it."

Caspen stalked off Skyler rolled his eyes and looked over at Hagrid "Don't worry boy even though your new I won't make you take the boats with the first years just grab one of them carriages and fallow everyone else."

Skyler nodded and went into a carriage that was empty and it started to move he looked down on his arm where a slight tanner clock appeared showing he had 4 hours left he should be fine he though. As he went through the gate he gave his trunk to Filtch who he was surprised was still here. Filtch seemed to stare at him and the letter a little too long which made Skyler switch feet and then glare "Stop staring its rude."

"Be careful boy your new but dangerous still lurk at this old castle dork lord or no dark lord." He then went to the other students.

Skyler froze slightly why did he say that to him? He shrugged it off and fallowed the rest of the students into the hall. McGonagall stood up in front of the first years and cleared her throat "Welcome back to Hogwarts this year we have a transfer student from France and he will go before the first years. Now Skyler Connon please come up and sit in this chair the hat will sort you."

Skyler sat down and the hat went on his head which in all reality surprised him when he came to the school before he was sorted into Slytherin without even a second of that hat touching him. The hat peered into his mind hello _Mr. Malfoy coming back as someone else then?_ Skyler's body went rigged _you cannot tell anyone you have no idea the danger would hold all these students if you spoke a word of this to anyone now quickly say Slytherin._ The hat chuckled in his mind_ do not worry Malfoy I won't tell anyone I can see what would happen if I did. _SLYTHERIN the hat yelled.

Caspen hissed and glared hard at Skyler which through him a smirk and then looked over at Ginny who just smiled softly and shrugged. He would catch up with her later he would have to quickly write to his father to let him know the hat knew about him and the plan hopefully that dumb hat would stay quite. And inside voice whisper _'why not say anything if the hat doesn't? I thought you agreed to this to get away from your father?'_ Skyler agreed and smirked yes why tell father about the bloody hat as long as the hat doesn't say anything I won't.

The rest of the first years went into their houses and the hat broke in song which set Skyler on edge "Be careful where you tread for the followers of the dead lord are trying to rise again. Keep true to yourself and the war will never start for the key will change its mind and all will be well. Do not hide from anyone or anything does not try to play a game with this key or it will do what it was designed to do and bring the war forward and more blood will be spilt."

The mummers rang in the hall and a few glances where thrown his way but he just shrugged and started to dig in once the food came in front of him. They also threw glances at a few of the new students mostly in Slytherin. Skyler looked up to see Ginny getting up and leaving he quickly fallowed her "Are you mad Ginny?"

She turned toward him and shrugged "Not really I kind of expected you to go to Slytherin like I said you remind me a lot of other Slytherins just don't let them change you into an ass okay?"

Skyler nodded and gave her a boyish smile "I won't don't worry Ginny besides my family got me my own room so I won't really be in Slytherin for the most part. You could come to it if you want?"

Ginny smirked "Trying to get me in your room now are you?"

Skyler nodded but then frowned "I don't mean that way Ginny just you are the first person I met here and you seem great so I want to be good friends."

Ginny watched him for a few moments "Alright I would be game to see your place just not tonight though as long as you're not up to something we will get along just fine."

Skyler smirked "Think I am the "key" do you?"

Ginny snorted "Not likely you are far too cute to be an ugly old key."

Skyler smiled boyishly at her again which she came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Have a good first night Skyler see you tomorrow."

Skyler watched her walk away and placed his hand where her lips seemed to have burn into his cheek. He walked down the dungeons and to where his room was just to find Caspen behind him "How did you know how to get to this area?"

Skyler turned toward him with a smirk playing on his lip letting the Malfoy in him show "Because unlike your father mine actually care to show me where things are so I don't look like an idiot by getting lost."

Caspen glared and hissed "Watch yourself Connon you may have charmed Ginny with your cute boyish looks but you were put in Slytherin for a reason what do you want with her?"

Skyler just grew and evil smirk "Scared I will steal your prize little boy?"

Caspen came only inches away from Skyler "You may look oh so cute with your boyish looks but I look like a man. I am a very wanted man and all I need to do is charm that girl and she will be mine and you will have this little room to only yourself."

Skyler scowled and grabbed Caspen by the collar and hissed "Do not threaten me Mardugh I will ruin what little name you have left. Don't test me!"

He then threw him a few feet "Now get the hell out of my face!"

Caspen looked at him with wide eyes "Be lucky you're not in the boy's dorm Connon!"

Which that he took off and left Skyler glaring at him bloody idiot I swear to god if that fool gets in my way I may just kill him. He then entered his room after whispering the password to the point where the portrait could barely hear him "Do not worry boy I know you are the only one aloud in here unless you tell me otherwise."

Skyler looked up at the portrait of the man with long charcoal black hair and deep black eyes and nodded. He sighed and went to his trunk unpacking and then looking around. There was a huge fluffy couch in the middle of the room facing a fire place in the corner was a desk next to a book shelf. Next to the bookshelf was a door which Draco opened and looked himself in the mirror to see him changing back into Draco and looked into the bathroom to see a nice size toilet and next to that a decent size shower easily fitting two to three people. Then a huge bath tub that was big by being long. He then looked back in the mirror to see just a large mirror and a sink. He closed the door and went to the door that leads to the bedroom which had a king size bed in the room another book shelf and a dresser. He quickly put the locked case that held the vials of polyjuice and went back to the living area and places his school books on the book shelf and a few parchments on the desk. He robed his eyes and looked up to the grandfather clock near the fireplace it showed almost eleven he sighed he felt so tired already. Well at least tomorrow morning the classes would start and his was slightly excited to go back to classes and more excited to see Ginny which he tried to forget only moments before he crawled into bed and fell asleep. He of course dreamed of Ginny smirked and kissing down his neck.

…

DONE! Go on tell me you love me ;) just playing tell me what you think so far love it hate it? Love Caspen? Love Skyler? So yeah I'm done for the night however I may post chap 4 tomorrow night because I am on a roll!


	4. Flirting With Danger

So I do have someone looking over my work but I am slightly offended that my first comment is asking for a beta I reread my things now and there are few mistakes but I do have someone looking over them and I will be reposting the fixed chapters once done.

Chapter 4: Flirting with Danger

Draco woke with a start and looked around the empty and dark room to see the fire still roaring. He pressed himself against the wall and peeked into the next room, only to see someone sitting on his couch; he watched the figure intently, but relaxed once he noticed the cane. "Mr. Malfoy it is very rude to not warn someone or inform someone you are coming."

Lucius looked over at him and chuckled "I knew you would not reveal yourself until you knew who was here, I trust you boy. So I hear Skyler has upset Caspen and has taken too much of an interest in 'his' girl? Care to explain besides it being Weasley?"

Draco shrugged "I don't like competition and ever since I left apparently he thinks his king shit, I may be Skyler but I will always be king shit in Hogwarts."

Lucius chuckled with a smirk playing on his lips. "Yes, you never did take competition well; good thing a Malfoy always wins."

Draco nodded, "Is that all father?"

Lucius watched him a moment and nodded. "For now, yes, I just wanted to check in on you in person. I wanted to see how things were going, and was utterly amused once on the grounds with the rumors you seem to have already started. Also, I am pleased it took you mere minutes to realize I was here."

Draco nodded and looked over at the clock to see it was only a little after six in the morning, but he knew once he was awake that was the end of his sleep for the night. He watched his father leave and become unseen in only seconds. He sighed and looked over at the vials and shook his head. He added the little bit of vanilla flag and mint he had already turned into a thin syrup to the potion; it had no effect other than making it taste decent rather than like vomit.

He felt the change which, to his distatse, he was getting used to doing every morning. He went to the bathroom, showered, and spent a few minutes in front of the mirror, adding a few sprays to make it shiny and smell like orange. He then shaved the little bit of stubble growth and added his lotion and after shave, the lotion giving more of the musk scent while the after shave gave the more orange spice scent. He smirked in the mirror; he had heard from many girls that he was the hottest and smelled amazing. He was even ranked right up there with, well, himself! He chuckled, _if only they knew_. He headed out once dressed and walked lazily to the hall, sitting down in his normal spot, his same spot from when he was first at Hogwarts. A few looked him over when he first sat there.

-Flashback-

Skyler hadn't slept very long. He went to the hall and sat where he did back when he came to the school as Draco. The few people there grew silent and watched him. He had shrugged it off and started to make a plate when Caspen entered the hall. Caspen hissed and moved over to Skyler "The hell do you think you are sitting there? You may be new to Hogwarts but that is where the Slytherin king sits, and last I checked that wasn't you."

Skyler looked up at him with a boyish grin "Didn't know Slytherin had royalty. And what makes this spot so special?"

Caspen sneered "Not that you know anything, but while Malfoy was here he claimed this spot, which means anyone who sits there now is only the Prince of Slytherin, which, again, is not you, so shove off."

Skyler chuckled and wiggled his butt slightly. "I don't know, I like this spot; I get a good view of everything. I don't like having my back to anyone or anything. Well, 'cept the wall of course."

Caspen hissed and glared he did this for a few minutes and once seeing Skyler wasn't going to move he bumped him and moved elsewhere but only a few seats away. Skyler completely ignoring the glare he shot him every once in a while. He looked up to see Ginny sittings down and looking over and he watched her flick her eyes between the two and a smirk flashed on her face. She then just went back to her breakfast and talking to Creevy which for some reason irked Skyler.

-end of flashback-

Skyler looked up to, of course, Caspen walking over and past him, throwing him yet another glare. Can't he do something new once in a while? I mean really, like the same thing over and over is going to get me to move. Skyler simply went back to his plate and pumpkin juice, which by the time he was halfway through, he looked up to a laughing Ginny who was a little too close to some Ravenclaw fool that was smiling at her like an idiot. Skyler got up and walked over to her, the girls around her watched him and gave him wanting looks and small shy smiles. "Hey Ginny how are you this morning?"

Ginny looked up with a smirk as the boy shot him a glare, or rather an attempt of a glare… _My cat looks meaner on a happy day_, he thought to himself. "I am doing good Skyler, how are you?"

Skyler shot her a boyish smile which in the corner of his eyes made the girls swoon "Quite boring really; could you make it more interesting?"

Ginny chuckled and her eyes lit up and she moved closed to him. "Feel like a little drama and scandal?"

Skyler chuckled and leaned toward her "Anything that will make this place light up. Besides haven't pissed off Caspen enough this morning."

Ginny grinned and shook his head but then pressed her body against his and said, loudly enough for most of the hall and certainly Caspen to hear, "I don't know Skyler how big is this room of yours? No one has seen the inside of it… can I?"

Skyler smirked and grabbed her arm. "Long as you can keep your hands to yourself, I would be happy to show you my little hide away."

Ginny winked and looked over to see Caspen, whose face was bright red from anger, glaring daggers at Skyler's back. The two left the hall and he did indeed take her to his room but not for what they were applying but because he wanted to show her it. Ginny giggles but froze when the portrait stared at her. She sneered, "The hell you looking at?"

The portrait snorted. "That is just plain rude; I was just wondering who you were. No one except Skyler and another are aloud here, and you are not the other."

Skyler cleared his throat. "Please let her in from now until I say otherwise?"

The man watched him, but then nodded and opened up. Ginny stepped in the room and her eyes scanned quickly. The bathroom door was slightly open, but the other door stood firmly closed; she assumed it was his bedroom. She stepped in as the coals were still cooling off and the room was still considerably warm "Wow. pretty warm for a dungeon room."

Skyler smirked. "Been in the dungeons a lot?"

Ginny returned the smirk. "Actually, I am trying to open a secret club here in the dungeons. So far it is going really well. I still have to spread the word, but not to tattletales. I mean, I know the Slytherins and Ravenclaw's are in, but it's my own house and huff that I am worried about."

Skyler chuckled. "Aren't you in Gryffindor? You wouldn't tell on yourself, and you have friends, you will gather enough from your house I am sure."

She shook her head. "You calling me a bad girl Mr. Connon?"

Skyler's eyes turned a little darker, and Ginny had to admit it drew her in, but then he threw her that boyish smile and she felt weak in the knees. "Maybe, but would I be lying?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Not even in the slightest bit, but I want you to say it out loud."

She watched as Skyler's eyes swirled to a darker shade, and she could feel her breath catch in her throat. "Alright, you're a bad girl, Ginny. Now why is that?"

Ginny showed her confusion. "What?"

Skyler leaned into her. "Well, you dress well, and you make guys want you just by looking at you, and you even followed a Slytherin into his room. Why are you such a bad girl?" He purred the last part making her shiver slightly.

Ginny looked up at him and breathed deeply. "Because I am tired of being treated like a child, or Harry's future wife, and because of that you have to play nice with me. I am tired of being that shy girl in the corner that almost no one gave a side glance too. More importantly, I like the freedom. When my brother was here and Harry I couldn't be wild, I had to be the good little girl and sit at home waiting for them to come back. I am sick of it, I am sick of being the good little girl who was shy and unnoticeable."

Skyler leaned into her. "Well you're very noticeable now."

Ginny caught her breath. She was never like this with guys; she controlled them, they were here toys this summer, and now she had someone who could give her the shivers by just looking at her. Ginny blushed after a few more minutes of Skyler watching her from behind his cool greyish-blue eyes. He broke into a smile, "I like when you blush."

She blushed more and started to panic slightly on the inside when they heard the bell and she smirked. "Want to walk me to class?"

Skyler nodded and was about to leave, but Ginny stopped him, slightly messed up his hair, and kissed his collar leaving a soft pink lip print. She looked at herself, wrinkled her skirt and messed up her hair slightly and then looked up at him. "Alright ready."

He shook his head and smirked. "Looks like we did naughty things; are you sure you want to do this Ginny?"

Ginny smirked and winked as they left the room. A few students watched them leave, some stopping and starring. By the time the two were able to get to class, they were the talk of Hogwarts. Caspen followed them with his eyes and a sneer on his face. _That's it I'm not playing nice anymore._

…

Skyler was walking back to his room and smirked as he passed Caspen, who for the whole day kept trying to get in-between him and Ginny. He found his face really amusing every time Ginny said she had someone walking her around that day and to try another day. Someone grabbed Skyler and yanked him into an abandoned classroom. He snarled and grabbed whoever touched him and brought her against the wall. He looked the girl up and down and noticed the Slytherin tie. "What do you want?"

The girl smirked, "Nothing really, Draco, but I am glad you are still a Malfoy under there. Though, if you ask me, Draco is much sexier than this guy."

He pushed her harder into the wall she grunted softly with pain "Don't make me show you what a real Malfoy would do if he felt threatened…" he growled at the girl with a sneer.

She looked at him with fear. "I am not threatening you, Draco; I just wanted you to know that some of us know it's you. We don't know what your mission is, but we want to help you and our new lord." she gasped out.

Skyler watched her, pushed her even harder into the wall, and then let go of her. She landed on the floor breathing hard and looked up. "I mean it Draco, we really do want to help please tell us what to do!"

Skyler kept his sneer for a moment and then let it fall and then into a smirk "You want to help? Stay out of my way and try to keep Caspen out of my way. And never tell him who I really am, do you understand?"

She nodded and then left the room quickly. Skyler groaned as he felt the change slowly start and quickly made his way back into his room. Only five minutes after he was in his room did the potion wear off. He glanced in the mirror, _Well today has been interesting now hasn't it? _He thought to himself and looked over to where his homework lay. He smirked, _Idiots, I am using exactly what I did last time I was here - maybe a little different, and with a different handwriting, but that was all, and no one even noticed._ However they won't rewrite themselves, now will they? He sighed and sat down copying what he did his 7th year, only slightly different.

He looked up when an owl made its way to his room through a small window; he had no idea how there was one, but he assumed his father had something to do with it. The owl, a small pale barn owl, landed in front of him it, clutching a letter.

_Skyler,_

_So Underground is officially starting this weekend, on Friday night I expect you there. Just follow the map provided and you will get there. On your right arm use the pen I also sent and draw four circles and on the right do an S stands for Slytherin. Guess you know what the other circles are right?_

_See you in the Underground,_

_Ginny_

Draco smirked, _Oh yes, you will see me, and only me if I have any choice in the matter. Mission or no mission, I _will_ win against Caspen, and he will be so angry I will just laugh._ "Plus she's great to look at." whispered a voice. He shrugged, no use in lying about it; that girl was gorgeous even without the, well, skankish clothes. He put down the letter; everything was going as planned and he could not wait for Friday to roll around. He was going to light that club on fire, with Ginny's help, of course.

…

Done with chap 4 wow just flying by I will get another chapter done tonight around chapter 7 or so I will be releasing prolog and summery of my maybe last fanfic for Draco and Ginny I know Harry Potter fans are starting to go to other things but in all reality I am not writing for my fans even though I love you so much I am writing them for me and well I still love Harry Potter especially Draco and Ginny stories so hope you guys had a good 4th of July for those in the States. Also since I now have someone looking over my chaps I won't be posting everyday but twice to maybe three times a week so yeah.


	5. Becoming to Close

Hello all sorry it took me a little longer than I expected just haven't been in the mood but now that it seems one of my fav fans is reading I believe I will keep my promise and do two chapters a week

Chapter 5: Becoming too Close

Ginny was sneaking down the dungeons heading to Skyler's room, which at this point became a regular Friday occurrence. It had already been a month since the school concluded Skyler and herself had been doing something in his room; now, every Friday she went into his room, they did homework together, and she took a bath in his pool-sized bathtub. She smirked when she found a couple hiding in a nook, pressed against each other while the guy kissed his way down the girl's neck. She hid in the shadows, debating whether she should scare them or leave them be. She did make prefect, and she was enjoying scaring people, but only took points away from people she didn't like. She chuckled softly but stopped when the boy stopped and looked around; she grinned like a Cheshire cat when she saw it was Caspen's best mate and leaned out of the shadows once he turned around again. "Cole Thompson what are you doing after curfew?" Ginny smirked as he jumped away from the dark haired girl who was now blushing fiercely.

Cole cleared his throat, "I was just taking Sandy back to her dorm."

Ginny looked at the girl who was trying to cover her Ravenclaw badge, which made Ginny sneer at her. "That's 50 points from Ravenclaw; 20 for being after hours and 30 for trying to hide your house. Now get out of here before I decide to take more and Cole 20 points from Slytherin for being out after hours."

Cole sighed and nodded. He looked over to the girl and headed towards Slytherin house, and as Ginny glared the girl ran the other way heading up the stairs. She smirked again and melted into the shadows, making it into Skyler's room with ease. She looked around and found a note saying he would be back soon and to relax until then. She smiled softly and went over to his bathroom and put on slow rap. Currently, Work Out by J. Cole was playing as she undressed and the water came up; she added the coconut and Hawaiian ginger bubble bath. After fully undressing, she sank into the hot water and started to sing with the music pumping out of the small radio. She closed her eyes as she grabbed the soft loofa and moved it over her body. She quickly washed her hair and dunked under the water to rinse, and smiled as the hot water rinsed her hair as she moved her fingers through it. She came up for air after completely rinsing off the soap and laid back onto the tub's ledge. She stayed in the tub for what seemed like forever when she looked at her fingers and saw they were pruny. She moved her toe over to the drain and pushed it in, letting the water slowly drain from the tub. She stayed in the tub as the hot water slowly left her body, waiting until there was only about an inch of the water before grabbing the two towels that were waiting for her. She stood up and looked over at Skyler opening the door and froze as he looked her up and down and then slammed the door shut behind him.

Skyler, who had just gotten into his room, was muttering to himself about what Cole had called after him, saying the usual simplistic trash he and Caspen could come up with; idiots, really, the both of them. He headed into his bathroom without thinking, needing to see if the blond was poking through his hair, and got quite the shock. He opened the door and froze hearing the low but dirty rap pump through the radio sitting on his sink. His eyes swept over to Ginny, who was standing and reaching for a towel; he looked her up and down quickly and then closed the door a little harder than he meant to. He exhaled and went to his room, trying to clear his mind of the naked Ginny image that seemed to have burned itself into his memory. He quickly grabbed another vial and took a swig, he would wait here until Ginny came to him.

Ginny smirking wrapped the towel around her and flipped her hair over and flicked her hair which dried it quickly. She dried the rest of herself and put on the large baggy shirt and short shorts so that, unless you knew they were there, it just looked like she was just wearing a shirt. She went out into the living area and giggled to see someone, well rather Skyler, pacing in his bedroom. She knocked on the bedroom door and heard a soft sigh through the door. "I did not mean to go into the bathroom and see you naked." came a soft voice. She just shook her head and snickered.

"Honestly Skyler, you're acting like you never seen a girl naked before; now get out here before I leave with only a shirt on." She smirked as he heard him practically sprint to the door, "You wouldn't be that stupid would you?"

She glared, "Of course not, I mean really; I would probably be tackled only a foot from your door I am not stupid."

He just smiled slightly, "I never meant to call you stupid Gin, honestly, I just don't know, you do weird things when angry."

She just shook her head and grabbed her bag, laying out her books before patting the floor across from her, "Enough, let's get to work before we get onto something else; otherwise the work will never get done."

He nodded, grabbed his book, and settled on the floor across from her and they got to work on the essay for potions. She had no idea how he got any of the homework done so easily and made such good grades, but she was happy she got help from him every Friday. She had been working hard, but whenever she got caught up on something he would just glance over and tell her the answer. Skyler always kept a sideway glance on her since for some reason she got stumped far too often, which confused him because he knew she was brilliant, but somehow always needed his help here and there. He let his hand do the writing as his mind wandered over the last month and how close he had already come to Ginny. A voice muttered, 'maybe too close; can you still do the mission?' he sneered at the voice, of course he could; he was brought up that no matter what, family came first. He spared a glance over to Ginny, who was scratching away and biting her lip and he sighed inwardly and let his eye roam over her face momentarily, then to the rest of her. He let his eyes take in everything, from her barely peeking shoulders with a soft dust of freckles to her creamy white legs. He moved his eyes quickly back onto his own paper and when he felt her start to get frustrated he looked over back onto her paper. "Calming drought."

She looked up and cocked her head, "How do you know this stuff so easily?"

Skyler just shrugged, "I like potions; I plan on becoming potions master if I can, I am good at it and it's the one thing my family will accept."

She looked at him for a few moments before nodding and answering the question and continuing her paper. It stayed like this for close to an hour when Ginny finally smiled and stretched, "Finally done, how close are you Skyler?"

He nodded and smiled, "I'm done; been done for a while, just lost in thought that is all."

She smiled, "Tomorrow I will be throwing another party in The Underground, want to come?"

Skyler smirked, "Of course. How could I just pass up giving Caspen another reason to be all pissy."

She smiled, "About that … Skyler, erm, well I said I would dance with him a bit more tomorrow; hope you are alright with that?"

He watched her for a few moments and then shrugged. "I am sure I will find someone to dance with."

Ginny brightened, "Oh, I am sure; you do know that you are, like, the hottest topic in my house and a few others? Girls would give their left arm just to talk to you, let alone dance, just stay away from some of the Slytherin girls."

Skyler raised his eyebrow at her, "And why should I watch the girls from my own house?"

Ginny shrugged, "They look at you like you're a piece of meat most days, and on the others they get, like, this glint like they know something everyone else doesn't."

Skyler watched her and then just gave her a small boyish smile, "No worries Ginny, I wouldn't touch most of them with the end of my wand, let alone myself."

Ginny smiled, though she had to admit one of the main reasons he wanted to watch himself was Pricilla, who constantly seem to have her eye on him. Ginny has hated her, almost since she came to Hogwarts, but lately she has been rubbing her the wrong way. The rest of the night seemed to go by quickly, and before she knew it, she was back in her room flittering between the mirror and her small closet. She had already picked her outfit out sporting a short in front but long in back an 'a' skirt which had some animal called a cheetah's print on it. Her shirt was low cut, but clung to her in all the right places, and was completely translucent in the back. It had a black, painted-on heart with blotches of neon red, blue and green. She smirked as she put on the final touches of her makeup on her eyes, shaded in a dark brown and gold mix that made her eyes look light brown with golden specks. She dabbed her lips with neon red lip gloss. She let her hair hang down free, giving her a wild appearance she loved.

She smirked as she climbed down the stairs, feeling the boys staring at her she swung her hips and winked at more than a few. When a teacher who she had never learnt the name of, nor cared about, just looked her up and down a small unseen smirked gracing his face. She gave him a small innocent smile and walked by him. She knew the staff knew about her little underground club, but none of them said anything. By the time she reached her club, people were already crowding and she could hear music thumping from somewhere as a few students collected in one area just grinding on each other. She opened the doors and flicked her wand, which lit up the area with moving lights. Darren, moving past her went quickly to the DJ booth and started to play the music on the set and nodded to her. She opened the doors and the students flooded in ready to dance she went over to the small bar area which held no alcoholic drinks, well none that anyone knew about anyway. She nodded and the girl passed her some of the fruit mix she loved she looked over the crowd and noticed Caspen was already heading her way. She finished her drink quickly and came over to meet him. He smirked and looked her up and down while pulling her close and grinding with her as he held her by the lower back while his other hand hung lose.

She looked over to see Skyler dancing with some giddy girl from Ravenclaw, who seemed to be happy he even talked to her, let alone grind with her. She smirked as her friends were both cheering for her while trying to get a dance from him as well. Caspen ran a hand down her cheek, bringing her attention back; he had somehow gotten much closer, to the point she could feel his breath which smelt of cinnamon. She looked up and he winked at her as the next song was faster and was loud as the lights flicked with the song. She clung to him as they seemed to jump and move closer and further apart. She felt her body go with the beat as she felt him cling to her, as well as his hand grabbing her ass and bringing her closer. She smirked and bucked away, waving her finger at him and turned around and started to grind, that way his arms rested on her hips, one hand on her stomach. She could feel someone's eyes on her but she ignored them.

Skyler watched Ginny from the corner of his eye, which is why he picked that spot to dance with the Ravenclaw girl who was happily grinding against him and pouted whenever his eyes roamed the area. He focused on her for a moment when something crossed his side vision and he snapped his head back up to catch a glimpse of steely grey eyes. He knew just by looking in the eyes that it was his father, though at that moment he was in some boy's body. He went over to him and said in a low whisper, "Why is she dancing so closely to Caspen and not you boy?"

Skyler just looked over the girl and moved away slightly giving her a minute sigh and moved over to one of the few tables and ordered a pumpkin juice. "I usually do but he asked her before I even knew this was going on again."

He nodded and watched him drink the pumpkin juice quickly and headed back to the dance area, where the Ravenclaw girl was replaced by the Slytherin girl who he had met what felt like ages ago in the hall. She smirked at him as he just rolled his eyes and danced close to her. He looked over to where his father was to see it empty, but he knew he was watching. "I always wanted to dance with you, I heard you can move like this in bed too."

He looked down at her and looked her over again, quickly noticing the very small, tight, and expensive deep green cocktail dress. A year ago he would have taken this type of girl back to his room, ravaged her, and threw her out when done. Now, however, he wouldn't even if he could; he just shrugged and after that dance moved away from her. He was surprised when one of Ginny's friends moved over to him with a smile on her face. He gave her a boyish grin and danced with her. As it came closer to three o'clock in the morning and the crowd had thinned he glanced up and noticed Ginny was becoming tired. He moved over to her and just when he was a few feet away he heard Caspen, "Ginny would you at least try dating me? you never know you might like it. After all you know how well respected I am here, not just in Slytherin."

He felt his blood run cold. and right when he was about to hex him away from Ginny he saw her shrug, "Alright could be fun. Anyway, let me go find Skyler though, I need to at least say good night to him."

Skyler snarled and blended into what little shadow there was and left to his room. His mind yelling at him, 'you failed the mission you idiot! More importantly you let that fool beat you!' a smaller voice whispered 'This is why you don't start to feel anything for people Draco feel that pain and remember it.' He hissed at the voices and slammed his door closed. He went over to his dresser and grabbed a weeks' worth of clothes and two vials just in case. He was already leaving his room when he saw Ginny holding hands with Caspen. He blended into the shadow again. He slinked past them and, once far enough, he came back out of the shadow seemingly flying down the hall down to the grounds and left to a small house his family owned near Ireland.

Ginny went to Skyler's room. Caspen wanted to follow, the portrait sneered at her, "He isn't here, he probably won't be for at least a few days. Now go away silly girl, and take that insult to purebloods everywhere with you." He quickly left the portrait with a glare and a more evil sneer.

Ginny gasped softly, "Where would he go, let alone for a few days? How would he even get off Hogwarts grounds?"

Caspen shrugged an evil smirk on his lips, "Probably found out you gave me a chance and flew off."

Ginny glared at him, "Don't be a sore winner, or I will take back that chance, I will just have to talk to him when he gets back."

Caspen just shrugged, took her to her house, and slunk back into the Slytherin house before being caught, "Bout time you got that girl out of the way; now I can work my magic. You know most boys can't say no to me."

Caspen smirked and looked over at his sister, "Of course not Priscilla, though I have no idea why you would want him. He's not even that good looking or anything."

She smirked; she wouldn't tell him that Skyler was Draco, which was why she wanted him, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, brother dear, just know I want him."

He just shrugged and went to his room. Pricilla smiled into the fire, oh he could make that Weasel fall for him but she was going to make sure in the end he was going to be hers no matter what it took.

…

Draco went back to Hogwarts after a week. He had turned all his homework in on time while gone, but he didn't want to be in the castle. After a week , and a thorough shagging of Irelands finest redheads, he felt much better. He was in Hogsmead but ducked whenever someone glanced his way. He was only a few feet from Hogwarts when he quickly swigged the vial and not a second too soon; a professor saw him and marched over to him, "Where have you been Connon, Headmistress may have known, but you are still in a lot of trouble!"

Skyler just shrugged and sneered. "If she knew, then why do you care? Now lead me to her so we can talk, or get the hell out of my way."

The professor became red in the face ready to explode when McGonagall walked over and waved her hand, "Follow me Mr. Connon."

Skyler nodded, but his sneer kept its place as he followed her through the castle; a couple of students watched and pointed at them. He smirked as Ginny had a worried look on her face and didn't even bother to look at Caspen. He made it to her office not too much longer after seeing Ginny. "So why did you leave Mr. Connon?"

Skyler sat across from her letting his eyes wander over the office that he had grown used to only the year before, "Personal reasons; but don't worry headmistress it won't be happening again. And no, I will not answer beyond personal reasons."

She watched him and then nodded after a few minutes, "One hundred points from Slytherin, as well as three weeks detention with Professor Wilkins."

He shrugged, "Can I go now? I wasn't able to get homework from Friday and I would hate to be behind."

She nodded and watched him leave her office. She sighed and slouched, wondering when Draco would reveal himself, but it looks like she would have to watch a little longer. The hat, of course, told her immediately and for some reason she was going to allow him to stay; an act which she questioned herself about almost daily at this point, especially after he disappeared.

Skyler went to his room, sat down his suitcase, and went to the great hall for a quick lunch before going to seek out the teachers to get his homework. He placed his old mask back on with a cool look as he entered and almost all chatter ceased as eyes watched him. He sat at the end of the Slytherin table close to the door he loaded his plate and started to eat when Ginny came over. "Skyler where did you go?"

He cleared his throat and looked up at her with a small sneer, "What's it to you Weasly; your boyfriend too boring for you?"

Ginny gasped and took a step back, "What happened to you?"

He smirked, "I am a Slytherin, Weasley; you really didn't think that ruddy hat placed me here for no reason, do you? I don't like being played by some broad and her boytoy, who only wants the wrench for a sex toy. Bet you two already did it once, didn't you? After all, you don't want to be taken like some innocent girl anymore do you?"

Ginny glared and went to slap him but he stood up, caught her hand, and moved his face only inches from hers, "Don't touch me, Weasly, come talk to me again when you are done playing with people." He hissed and released her hand grabbed a sandwich and stalked off.

He could hear her sniffling softly and Caspen stalking after him, "What the hell, Connon where did you go?"

Skyler whirled on him and slammed him against the wall, "This is your only warning, you poor excuse of a pureblood. Now listen closely; you have your fun and keep me out of your games, because if you hurt her or play with me I will rip your heart out and fuck her next to your corpse."

He released him, "Now get away from me before I stop waiting."

Caspen moved quickly away from him, "At least now Ginny knows why you were placed in Slytherin; you're just like Malfoy, a cold asshole who will kill on sight when things don't go his way!"

Caspen ran off when Skyler took a step towards him; oh if only he knew that that's exactly who he was. He stalked off towards the closest teacher so he could get his homework, though he knew he wasn't going to be doing it tonight. No, he was going to find that annoying little Slytherin and shag her until he felt less pissed off.

…..

I know I know I used a bad word my bad but you know it fits hope you like how long it was I really wanted to make it up to you guys for it taking longer than I had hoped. Love you guys see you probably Thursday


	6. Harry and Chaos

Ok so I am still going to try to write a chapter a day just you know can only push out 2-3 a week because of it having to be looked over. So here we go hope you guys didn't completely hate me after last chapter but if you read Halflings then you know in the end they will be together. So here we go!

Chapter 6: Harry and Chaos

Skyler looked back down at his paper he had been trying to rewrite now for over an hour. He sighed and put his pen down and leaned back in his chair it had already been a month since he blew up at Caspen only two weeks to Holiday. Every once in a while and more so whenever the underground was going he would catch her watching him. He rolled his eyes he admitted he over reacted but he wasn't going to be plaid and that's what she was doing playing with him. He stood up and stretched he looked down at his wrist he had about three more hours until the potion wore off. He went out onto the grounds and settled himself in a nook just outside of the castle, in the walls. He had a clear view of the lake but no one would really be able to see him unless he knew where he was. He sighed as he let his mind wondered he hadn't searched for Ginny but she seemed to want to talk to him because almost every time now that he looked up she was watching him. 'Guess she is waiting to see if you will go back to 'nice' Skyler.' Said the soft voice that he had deemed his nice side, well as nice as he could be anyway he just shook his head again not really knowing how to make it better at this point. He had become so used to being himself again he kind of just forgot about Ginny for a while but after receiving the letter from his father a few days it was time to get back on track.

He looked back over the water and sneered when Pricilla was walking over to him 'damn bint ever since that shag she won't leave me alone, I mean sure it was fun shagging her she was decent and it was worth the annoyed looked Ginny threw her but really go away already.' He rolled his eyes as she came up to him, "What are you doing out here?"

He sneered at her, "None of your business just because we shagged doesn't make you my girl or anything Pricilla. I am not interested in a relationship with you so please stop."

She looked at him and sneered, "Thinking about her again are you? Please just not even worth it and besides she's just a mission. Besides she doesn't know the real you, I do in fact if I remember correctly him and I shagged only a couple days ago."

He growled and stood up, "Enough move on Pricilla mission or not she is better than you are. You shag me because of who I am not any other reason." He smirked as he saw her flinch, "What didn't think I would know that? Please you are not the only girl willing to shag because of my name, because of my money and believe my I've been shagged by better you will definitely not get anywhere near as close as she will."

She glared, "At least once this is all over your father will accept me see how he goes with her ay mate don't forget hot or model rich or not she's still dirty!"

Draco snarled and took her by the shoulders and pushed her away hard enough to get her away but not enough to hurt her. Unlike his father he won't hit or hurt a woman if he could help it, "Leave Pricilla because I lose my temper."

Pricilla whimpered but shot him a scared look, "Caspen's right you are a true Malfoy, heartless basted!"

He snarled and took a step towards her, "Never say that name while I am here, now get out of here whore!"

She sniffed at him though he could see a single tear leave her eye as she huffed and walked away. He shook his head and sat back down and rubbed his temples 'why was today so stressful?' he looked up to see it getting darker and the moon the only light 'might as well get back.'

Skyler walked up the castle and paused when he heard screams and crashing he looked at his wrist damn only a few minutes. He grabbed a very small veil of the potion and took it; it would only give him an hour at best but better than being caught. He went to the screams to see just who had been taking up his mind the last few hours thrashing what seemed to be an abandoned room. He watched her stay in one spot for a few seconds and then grab whatever was near her, scream and throw it against the wall. She seemed to notice him at the door as she paused and stared at him. He let the war rage in his head the voices whispering rapidly one saying to go the other to say something rude and stalk off. However the voice telling him to go won 'mission fool now would be perfect!'

He cleared his throat, "What's wrong and why are you making such a mess?"

She glared, "What's it to you Connon, it's not like you care about me or my problems so fuck off."

He watched her and sighed, "Fine you're right I will leave you to it then, with the smashing and yelling."

She whispered, "Please don't leave I don't know what to do." With that she dropped the book and sank to the ground.

He paused but then moved over to her and picked her up, which out a word he quickly went to his room. One it was more privet and two if this was going to take a bit which he thought it would his potion would wear off and god he didn't even want to know what would happen if that happened. He flung his door open the portrait hissing at him as he closed it quickly. He set her on the cough and went to his bedroom taking out his veil drinking it quickly and then retrieved a calming drought. He went back to her and cleared his throat, "Drink it."

She watched him for a moment and nodded taking the veil and drank it quickly and then looked up at him, "What was that it didn't taste that bad."

Skyler shrugged, "Just calming drought don't worry I wouldn't drug you, and I add mint to all my potions. Make it go down easier and last longer."

She nodded but still stared at him he sighed and leaned into the chair, "So why were you freaking out?"

She eyed him but then shook her head, "Why do you care anyway, don't you hate me?"

He watched her in turn and sneered, "I don't like being plaid with and I felt like you were playing with me. Either you are blind or stupid to see how I was towards you."

She looked up at him and the shook her head, "I'm neither I had a feeling how you felt but I don't know Skyler Caspen has been after me before last year even ended."

He smirked evilly, "Yeah after you so he could fuck you, then leave you. Tell me did you two do it yet? Probably not since you two seemed to be still together."

She frowned and stood up, "This was a bad idea I will leave sorry for worrying you Connon."

He got up and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry I become evil when I feel upset about something please stay I do want to know what's wrong."

She roamed her eyes over his face and he guess he saw something because she sat down and sighed, "Doesn't matter anyway, have to break up with him tomorrow."

Skyler cocked his head at her, "Why?"

She looked up and frowned deeply, "My mother accepted the proposal from Harry I am now engaged to him. Can't be dating someone while engaged now can I?"

Skyler frowned, "What do you mean you are engaged I thought you didn't like Potter?"

She bit her lip, "No I don't like him, not even in the least bit, but mother and well my whole family expect us to merry. So therefor I kind of have to, you should know what it's like having your parents want you to do and be one person while you want to be another. Doesn't work out that way and it won't for me, I will have to be Mrs. Potter because my family says I am to be."

Skyler nodded and sat next to her, "So now what?"

Ginny gave a soft sob, "I have no idea Skyler I really don't, and I have no idea what to even do next."

She laid her head on his shoulder crying softly the calming drought making it to where she won't break down completely. "I don't want to merry Harry." She whispered into his neck which was slowly driving him crazy.

Before Skyler could seemed to think his bent down and let his lips skim over hers. She looked up at him and then grabbed his face smashing her lips onto his, it was sloppy and wet from her tears but he kissed her back hungrily. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his face and upper body closer to her as she dropped one hand and let it explore his chest. He shuddered and grabbed her by the hips and moved her on top of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him more moving against him softly as she moved one hand up and pulled his hair softly. He moaned softly into her mouth which made her make a small smile as he kissed him harder and with more passion.

Skyler flipped them over and pushed her in the couch running his hand down her sides and he softly bit her lip making her gasp. It took him only moments to work her shirt off when he looked down and stopped. He practically jumped off while gasping he can't be doing this he won't feel for her again not when she just found out she was engaged. Ginny was gasping for air looking at him with wide eyes, "What's wrong Skyler?"

He shook his head, "I-I can't do this, you are engaged, I can't feel for you again. I-I think it would be best if I leave just stay here and sleep."

He rushed to his room grabbed a veil and his wand flicking it so the box would be locked with a good amount of charms to keep it locked. He ran out of the room and went to the closest abandoned room. Went inside, closing it quickly and flicking his wand locking it with again many charms to keep it locked and slid down the door. What the hell was he thinking? He just found out she was bloody engaged and yet he threw himself back into what he just was starting to get over! He was fool what was he going to do?

He sighed and looked up at the room, got up and pushed a few desks together and then flicking his wand to make a bed out of them and just laid on it. Maybe tomorrow will somehow be better though he bloody well doubted it. He closed his eyes and had a dreamless sleep which when his eyes flicked open with a small stream of light coming through the window and right into his eyes. He sighed and rolled which because of how small the bed was he rolled completely off and groaned when he hit the floor after a loud humph. He got up slowly and brushed off the dust on his robes he looked up and almost felt his heart stop as all he could see was blond hair. He had never been out of his room as Draco he quickly looked into his robe and took out the veil downing it all. He shook his head as he felt the change and went off to his room to find it empty. He quickly looked around and found a note on his desk that almost made his heart stop a decent sized diamond ring sitting on it.

Skyler-

Your right I am engaged and even though I love my family I don't think I can merry Harry. They will never let me not merry him so I have already owled Caspen saying him and I are broken up wasn't working anyway I missed your friendship too much. I know what to do next and that is to disappear for a while, sorry for making you think I was playing with you Skyler.

Gin

Skyler froze trying to make himself breath 'shit' he stormed out of his room only to be stopped by Caspen and Pricilla, "What's this shit Connon where is Ginny?"

Skyler snarled at Caspen, "You think I know, you moron, she just took off but you can bet I will find her now get away from me. Unlike you I actually care if she gets hurt."

Pricilla sneered, "No you don't Connon and you know both you and I know that."

He turned and grabbed her, "Don't make me hurt you Pricilla, get you and your brother her out of the way! NOW!"

He pushed her away and she grabbed her brother's hand, "We will find Ginny Caspen I promise but let's go."

Skyler didn't waste any time and went outside and away from Hogwarts enough and flicked his wand landing in front of his father who seemed to be having a meeting. "Father we have a major problem!"

Lucius looked at his soon as Skyler and nodded waving off the rest of his little group. He held up his hand when he went to speak he flicked his wand making him look like his son and went to his office. After sitting down Draco sat across from him controlling his face like he had been taught to. "What is the problem son?"

Draco looked around quickly, "Ginny went missing and even if she didn't Potter purposed to her, she doesn't even like the bloke."

Lucius sat quietly for a few moments and then nodded, "You are right son this is a big problem though at this point I don't know how helpful she would be if she doesn't even like Potter."

Draco's mind reeled at what his father just said and the normally soft voice screamed 'if he thinks she's not useful you will be right back here do you really want that?' Draco cleared his throat, "She could still be helpful father though she doesn't like Harry, he still has many feelings for her wasn't that the point?"

Lucius eyed him so long Draco was trying hard not to fidget and more importantly stare back at him coolly showing no emotion. Lucius smirked, "Correct son I am glad you are taking this mission so seriously now where would a Weasel go when it felt trapped?"

Draco sighed deeply inside and let out a breath of air, "Well the creatures would hide in the ground. Though I think Weasly won't do that so she would go somewhere, where no one would dare look so she felt just as safe. So probably know where with people since people would know who she is just by looking at her."

Lucius leaned back, "Correct again my son so where would be a place with almost no people that she would feel safe enough to be by herself and can hide?"

Draco remember back when they first came to Hogwarts how Ginny knew some centaurs in the dark forest. Something to do with DA or something he couldn't really remember but a smile which quickly turned to a smirk graced his face, "Think I have an idea where she may be."

Lucius nodded, "Good now do not worry I will send a letter telling that wench on a headmistresses she's at the Connons home here in Britain and to not worry we have already sent a letter to her family. Also that of course it is all his father's fault of why they left early."

Draco nodded and went to leave, "Draco please stay for Lunch your mother has missed you. Besides you may need to pack for where you are going."

Draco gave another short nod and went to go find his mother he knew she missed him for more than him just not being here. He was the only one she knew that hated this as much as he did but wouldn't tell anyone their feelings.

…..

McGonagall stared at the letter in her hand with worry, one from Skylers 'father' and the other from of course Molly Weasley. She sighed and laid them out in front of her one from Skylers 'father' informing her a lie of course she knew Ginny ran from Hogwarts. She knew of course why and felt bad for the young lady, she loved Harry but she knew Ginny didn't. The other letter with Molly outraged and wanting to know what sort of character Skyler and the Connon family were. She just let her head fall into her hands; Draco really got himself deep this year didn't he? She gave another big sigh and grabbed two pieces of parchment and started to say good things about the Connon family because she was not going to tell Molly her daughter in reality ran away because of her and Harry. She knew Draco was starting to feel for Ginny the way she knew he wasn't supposed to even after the fight between the too.

She glanced up to the winking Dumbledore 'what would you do?' a soft voice whispered in her mind 'I would let love be love and leave it up to the students. Neither are in danger so why stir a pot that's already almost boiling over?' she sighed and continued writing she knew she was sighing more than ever lately but what else could she really do at this point? She looked out of the window as the owl sent out Molly's letter while Draco's staid on her desk accepting Ms. Weasley over at his home for the holiday and the homework for the next two weeks. Well this year has turned interesting didn't it Albus?

…

Alright that's it guys so yes I know super excited now for the next chapter I hope so yeah enjoy, review, you know the usual.


	7. Finding Ginny

Okay so at this point I am no longer having anyone look over my work for the same reason I didn't want to in the beginning. They take too long or don't at all so I am sorry for grammar problems. Oh like usual I don't own any of HP char. Blah, blah, blah, Ect, ect, ect… BACK TO BEATING HEART!

Chapter 7: Finding Ginny

Ginny looked around her as she raced through the tree's, it has been years since she last saw Bane. She could feel the sun still rising; at this point she has been heading to the centaur group for a few hours. She wanted to make sure she left before sunrise. The backpack was starting to weigh her down but she needed at least a few days of human food. She stopped again this was only her second stop and she knew she was getting closer as the trees were getting thicker but somehow the sun shown threw them with ease. She coughed a little and sat on a fallen log and grabbed her water and gulped some down. She heard a snap and she sat very still tilting her head to get a better listen. She grinned when she heard is voice clear as day "Alright we split and meet back here in the sun moves to the small trees top." Bane boomed to what she assumed was the hunting party.

Ginny waited until the other centaurs moved into the direction they were supposed to go. She peeked through the tree line and started walking to Bane when he was now the only one there. "Bane?" she asked loud enough for only him to hear just in case she didn't see one.

He turned and flashed the big grin he always gave her, "Well if it isn't the flame child. How are you, you have certainly grown up since I last saw you little flame."

She chuckled, "Yes well it has been what three, maybe four years?"

He nodded and chuckled, "That it has been, what are you doing all the way out here, did you get lost again?"

She shrugged and then sagged, "No, I came out here looking for you actually, I wanted to ask something."

He perked and walked slowly over to her, "What is it child? Is something wrong with your world again?"

She just looked at him, "My world, yes the wizarding world, I have no clue but everything seems back to usual."

He looked calmer but then tilted his head at her, "What is wrong with your world then?"

She took a deep breath and looked into his big brown eyes, "I am being forced to marry someone, that I may not hate, but don't like either."

He watched her for what seemed like forever in her mind before speaking, "Will it help your family to marry him?"

She shrugged, "Yes and no, see since after the war my family is not really poor anymore. We are pretty well standing now; the person they want me to marry is already like a son to them. Though I don't like him and he will not raise much of my family's new standing."

He nodded and then looked around blowing his horn that she now just noticed was dangling off his neck. "You may stay with us then while you figure out what you need to do."

She grinned and moved behind him while the other centaurs surrounded him; she quickly noticed the very light tan female with blond hair. She gaped a little at her beauty, but quickly shrank when the female threw her a nasty look. "What is a human doing in these parts Bane?!" she spoke firmly to him.

He gave her a calm smile, "This is an old friend of mine from the wizarding world. She holds honor to our tribe. I understand your hatred to humans but please spare her of it."

She snorted but started to walk off; the rest frowned deeply while looking at me but eventually fallowed her. "It is all right little one; humans killed her parents when she was just a little flame. She hates humans wizard or not, kind or not."

She nodded and frowned, "That is truly terrible, and I know most of your kind hate mine, with good reason too."

He smiled, "That is what I always like about you little flame, always so understanding. Now up you go it is quite a walk back."

She looked up at him worriedly but was able to climb on with help from Bane and he made sure he walked slow and steady as she clutched onto him. Ginny eventually was able to sit normally and smiled while looking around. She noticed every day animal's move out of the way and the sun now peering through to trees. They somehow caught up with the rest of the group as they threw her glares for riding him she shrunk back and hid her face. After what seemed like an hour they finally started going into a small clearing like where there was huge huts made of the trees. She scurried off of Bane not wanting to be hated by the whole tribe and walked along him. She looked around and noticed little fowl coming toward them and then mothers coming up and moving them along giving her feared looks. "We will have to see the tribe's doctor before you can stay. Do not worry they will not always look at you that way."

She nodded but somehow doubted him; she came closer to him until they reached a very large hut near the end of the little village. She looked behind them to notice the hunting party had parted ways. She followed him into the hut and looked around to see what seemed like a small hospital setting. Much was made of the things around them instead of metal or wands, she heard hushing as some moved away from her and very old women came forward.

"Hello my troubled child, come to me and we shall talk without prying eyes." She said gruffly while glaring at what appeared to be like nurses.

Ginny smiled softly and walked toward her with her hand out and palm up, the old women chuckled, "Do not worry child I know you mean no harm, besides even if you did you wouldn't make it out of this tribe alive to tell about it."

Ginny smiled widely, she had a feeling she was going to like this old women. She fallowed the elder into what appeared somewhat like an office, she quickly found what seemed like big chairs and sat in one. The elder watched her for a few minutes and smiled, "I see you have come because of troubles you wish to run from child. I do not care of your troubles but this tribe has always had a law that willing humans were allowed to stay in our tribe in the time of need. There are only a few rules which I will speak to you now about that you must fallow. The first is you will be transverse into one of us, if you stay her for more than a moons cycle this change will be permanent. Second, you must help our tribe like anyone of your age would help the tribe. Third, you are not allowed to mate with of our kind until we know you are here to stay. Lastly, you must not cause any problems while here, such as harm our tribe, or bring others to harm us. This is made with blood if you wish to stay these are the terms to you agree to these terms?"

Ginny was frozen, she heard of people coming to tribes and some came back, most did not. She was lucky to have even made it this far but was she willing to stay her permanently? She took a deep breath one moon cycle takes a month; she should have her mind made up by then, right? She took a deep breath and looked around her, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then nodded. She opened her eyes to see the old women smiling, "Very good, I will get everything ready for you have to change tonight."

The elder seemed to be off before Ginny could even speak or get the color back into her face. TONIGHT?! She took deep breaths and looked down at her body; this would be the last time she looked like this for all she knew. She stretched her fingers and toes. That's it I'm going bare foot for the rest of the day, she took her shoes off and stuck them in the backpack and headed out. She looked around as she walked out of the hospital type hut, some smiled at her while others just walked away. A young looking male came up to her, "Hello, my name is Agrius. Does not worry about the rest they will come to term once you have changed; I am to show you around and to your hut since we are close to the same age."

Ginny looked at him and blushed slightly; he was quite attractive with a deep honey brown body and main hair. With the same deep brown eyes of Bane, she looked a little closer and this male looked a lot like Bane. He cracked a smile at her, "Look just like my father, don't I?"

She blinked, "You are Bane's son? I didn't know he had a son, let alone my age."

He shrugged, "Fowls are not really talked about until they can hunt, and then everyone will know they had a baby."

She smiled and nodded, "well show me around Agrius I figure I should know where I am going. Also where I am staying I doubt they would just leave me outside."

He chuckled, "A few asked, but father said you were a little flame he knew back in the day. Since he is head hunter, he gets more of a say. Also for some reason Elder Sasha loves you already."

Ginny looked up, "Elder Sasha?"

He nodded, "The old women who told you all the rules, you just met her?"

Ginny smacked her head, "Duh, sorry she never said her name but I should have guessed."

He shrugged, "It's alright she has a habit of forgetting her name so do not worry so much."

She chuckled and fallowed him as he explained all the where about and even took her to the bathing pond. The tour took a while but they finally reached a smallish hut a little away from the tribe. A couple of the tribe members were there cleaning out. He nodded as she walked forward and into the small hut, it had only a kitchen and what looked like a bedroom. It was small but a lot of light filled it and the bed/thing looked very comfy. She winced a little when she realized there was no bathroom. She came back to Agrius and blushed, "Um so how do you, you know, use the restroom?"

He tilted his head at her, "Restroom?"

She blushed more, "Um you know, like get rid of water and food?"

He watched her and then laughed, "OH you mean where do you pee and-"

She waved her hands, "Yes, yes, yes that please don't say it."

He laughed harder, "You go into the forest there is a blocked off area that I will show you. Do not worry you do not do that in front of others."

She nodded and blushed some more but nodded as they went to what she now called the bathroom. It took only a few minutes to get there but she knew it would be faster once she changed. It was a very large area with the water from the bond and heading out to, what she noticed, was the sound of a water fall. He looked over at her, "You may pee where ever you may but to do… the other, you must come here and well do so in the water. Face the village though you learn this yourself when a fowl but you are no fowl."

She nodded and made a note to herself she would at least not pee in front of others. They walked around the tribe until the sun was starting to set; she became fidgety, "So when does the ceremony start?"

He smiled, "Only in a few moments, I was to keep your mind off of it. Well, that and show you the village."

She nodded and looked down at herself again, "Do not worry we still have a few more moments. Do you wish to bathe first?"

She looked up at him and nodded, "Yes I would, but you're not going to watch are you?"

He chuckled, "No, but you will have to get used to you being naked most of the way around others."

She nodded, "I know this but I would like my privacy as a human if you don't mind."

He shrugged and took her to the pond; he walked away as she headed towards the water. She stripped quickly and sank into the water. She swam around a bit and then just floated for a while wiggling her toes and fingers. She was getting pruney and the sun was starting to set which made the water a lot colder, too cold for her to stand. She noticed that the water seemed to have a hot area that warmed the water as the steam came off certain areas. She swam to the point where she could touch the bottom and walked out. She quickly dried and dressed, and went on the search for Agrius. She heard some type of singing and fallowed it quickly seeing a lot of members of the tribe and a large fire. Elder Sasha came up behind her, "Are you ready?"

She looked up at her and nodded; she quickly fallowed the elder to a stand that they walked up to that slightly hovered over the fire. "You must say 'Ka Da, Kem Da, Shri Mu, Has Da, when they are done chatting and spill blood into the fire. Once done step back and prepare to change."

Ginny walked closer to the end where the fire was feeling the heat on her face and bare skin. She listen to the chatting until it stopped, she took a deep breath, " KA DA, KEM DA, SHRI MU, HAS DA!" she yelled as she took a sharp rock and cut just enough to drip blood, which she held over the fire.

She moved back quickly as she could feel everything stretch and she had to admit it was very painful. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe through the pain but before she knew it, the change was over. She looked down and gasped to cover her now showing breasts. She clumsily walked over to the elder which waved her hands away and replaced it with a bra like top. Ginny looked down and saw sandy fur which she touched softly; she moved her hands to her hair which stayed the same red. Which she didn't mind she had grown to like her hair by this time, she looked up at the elder who had a large smile on her face. "Welcome to our tribe little flame."

…

Skyler had just left the mansion, he of course told his mother how he felt. What surprised him was what she said. "Good, I love your father and as his wife I cannot go against him. I am tired Draco, tired of this blood feud. I do not think that mud bloods are the same as you and I, but I am tired of this war I know purebloods will just die over it and other innocents." She looked deep into Draco's eyes, "If she loves you back Draco, take her and run. I will protect you the best I can, but your life with her will be much better than I am sure your father has laid out for you. You're a man now Draco, it's time to step out of your father's shadow."

Skyler smiled inwardly, he loved his mother even though a lot of times she was a coward. She knew what was in store for him and didn't want it for him, just as much as he didn't want it. He looked up at Hogwarts and quickly went to his room, he ran along the shadows. He didn't want to be disturbed because if he was lucky he would run into random students. However he had a feeling those idiots were probably looking for him. He was able to make it too his room but once there he didn't take time to stop he grabbed his school bag and threw everything that was in it, out on his bed and pack a few days' worth of cloths. He headed to the wardroom and only grabbed three tall bottles of the potion; it was enough for him while awake for 3 days. He shrunk everything he quickly took a shower so no chemicals were left on him. He looked into the mirror 'I have to get her for both our sakes.' 'When did you because so soft Draco?' a deep and somehow evil voice asked. Skyler closed his eyes and took a deep breath 'when did being so cold really help me outside of my home?' the silence answered his question and he moved away quickly grabbing a pair of faded jeans and a thick wool shirt and his thick and charmed robe.

He stood before the portrait and stared back at his room, how did this year change him so much? How did a mission make his world go outside? He shook his head to much right now Draco, way too much to think about and not enough time to answer. He quickly shifted to the shadows and quickly headed out of the castle and headed straight for the forest. "CONNON", a shout from behind him made him jump and spend.

Shit, was all he could think of as he could see them heading over to him. No time, get rid of them! He brain screamed and his feet took off for him heading straight for the forest without an ounce of fear. He could hear one of them shriek and then the pounding feet after him. He did zig zag's threw the forest, he had no idea where he was going but his goal was to lose Caspen and Pricilla. He didn't know how long he had been running but he was starting to breath heavy and the trees were getting bigger and thicker. He went to what looked like a hole and crouched and held his breath. He could hear soft running, they were easily almost 3 km (a little over quarter a mile) away. He started to breathe through his nose and look around, it was already getting dark and he needed some where safe to rest.

He moved over to a tight surrounding of trees and climbed up a bit of the tree. He flicked his wand to make sure that if he fell of the limbs he wouldn't get too much damage. He casted a few shadowing spells so it would be hard to find him as well as a warming charm. He straddled the limb and leaned against the tree itself and watched under him.

…..

Ginny woke up with the morning light barely shinning into her bedroom, when she felt it, it kicked into her mind that she still hadn't quite had the concept of walking and she had to go. She cracked her eyes open and got up, she slowly walked forward still quite wobbly. She made it to her door and peeked outside; the tribe was already pretty busy. She went to the tree line right behind her house and awkwardly went, she sighed happily afterword "You do know that as a centaur that is not a big thing right?"

Ginny yelped and ended up falling over because her legs went weird ways. She looked up to Agrius who was laughing and she shot him a glare, "It's not nice to scare girls!"

He snorted, "You are no girl at least not here, besides I didn't mean to scare you."

She was able to get up and start walking around; she looked over at him as he was fallowing her. "Are you supposed to be with me today too?"

He shrugged, "Not really today is like a free day for everyone, no chores, so I figured I would see what you were up to and what you wanted to do. You can meet my friends if you like."

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah sure, I was actually going to just go to Sasha's and asked if I was supposed to do anything today."

Agrius clicked a bit and then did a body shrug, "I am sure she can wait until tomorrow besides you should meet more of the tribe."

Ginny giggled inwardly when she realized he just did a very horse like thing, she nodded and fallowed him. There was a group of about 8 centaurs 3 females and 5 males. The girls shot weird glare like looks at her and the boys just seemed to stare, "This is Ginny, she will be with us for a bit or maybe forever she hasn't decided. Ginny this is Adele, Rabeth, and Fiana, for the boys its Quint, Sires, Heath, Fane, who is Fiana's twin brother, and Wes."

Ginny looked them over Adele was black everywhere even her skin was like a coco brown she was eerily pretty but in her own way not in the magazine way. Rabeth was a plain brown even her face seemed pretty plain but not in an ugly way. Fiana looked like porcelain with snow white body, pale blond hair and pale white skin, even her eyes were almost like a washed out blue. Her twin Fane was the same way, somehow gorgeous and deadly much like white nightshade. Quint was a devilish looking boy who looked much younger then he probably was with a reddish brown body but copper hair. Sires was black much like Adele but had more of an olive skin tone and bulky. Heath was probably the skinniest centaur she has ever seen he was tan with dirty blond hair. Wes being a little farther from the group was the opposite of Heath, probably the biggest and most muscle centaur and possible human she had ever seen. He honestly scared her; he had a deep brown buddy, honey hair and black eyes. He was almost double her size but as she moved a little closer he seemed to have a kind face which as she realized he caught her staring a huge smile plastered on his face. "Don't worry I won't hurt you, I know I can be pretty intimidating when you first meet me but I swear I am nice."

Adele let out a whiny growl, "Don't be too nice Wes she might get the wrong idea."

A shock looked placed itself on Ginny's face, "Um, uh, I am not like going to do anything? I promise I am not really in the whole shagging the first guy I see here."

Quint chuckled, "Shag? That's like mating right? I heard this one girl be called unshaggible and a couple other girls laugh at her. She was pretty ugly so I assumed it meant like mating."

Ginny blushed, why was she feeling so self-conscious around this group? In the wizarding world men did whatever she wanted when she wanted it. That's it! I will be myself here! Ginny stood taller, "Yes shag is like mating, okay so I'm done with the whole scared shit so this is who I am, in the Wizarding world I was a model and honestly I'm used to guys bending backward for me and doing what I want. I am not saying I want any guy here but if I did it would be none." She looked straight at the girls, "I try not to take someone else's guy but don't act like I'm here to mate away here. I came here to get away from an engagement I didn't want. So in my world I am taken so don't be all bitchy to me or feel like you need to put me in my place because I don't like it."

The boys grinned at her while all the girls except for Fiana glared, Agrius chuckled, "My father said you could put people back in their place, I see what he means now."

Ginny shook her head, "Whatever I just don't like girls trying to see if they can like one up me. Now what do you guys do for fun?"

Fane smiled, "OOOO we should finish our last game, besides Wes is terrible at it and he was finder."

Wes growled, "I can't help it alright! I can catch you if you just made some damn noise."

Fiana chuckled, "I doubt this Wes I broke a twig right behind you and you never even saw me."

Wes mumbled, "Blend into to everything once winter hits."

Ginny watched them for a bit, "What is this game?"

Heath cleared his throat, "So we all go hide and wait for him to finish counting, when his done we have to make it back to the base. Whoever gets to the base first wins."

Ginny nodded, "I know this game, and at home we call it children and the wolf, same concept."

Agrius chuckled, "Alright let's do this you know the rules Wes all the way to 60 this time."

Wes glared and everyone scattered, Ginny was able to get into a lit jog and get pretty far away. She counted in her head and when time was up she went into a full blown run. See if he can find her if she is always on the move, this strategy always had her win with her brothers. Ginny came to a halt when she saw what looked like a wisp of black hair. She trotted to a line of trees to get a better look and what she saw made her heart almost stop. Right there was Skyler and he was running, from what she didn't know. She looked behind him and heard some more running. She hid more into the tree and when she first say Caspen her heart did small flutters and stopped again once she saw Pricilla. Caspen leaned against a tree out of breath, "How the hell can he run this much without stopping!" He gasped out.

Pricilla a little less out of breath chuckled, "When you have a father like he does, it's a surprise if he ever gets tired. Besides we need him to get in front he will take us to Ginny."

Caspen growled, "Why would he know where she is anyway?! She was my bloody girlfriend besides little girls like her don't come to a place like this!"

Pricilla stood and stretched, "You forgot about her first year didn't you? Oh not many talked about it but she was down in the chambers for a reason. Also explain how she just happened to be a badass as soon as the golden trio leaves huh? You can't she's not as goody as you think she is Caspen, and we both know it."

Caspen started to take deep breaths, "I know your right something was always off about her, wouldn't say she's as evil as us but not some goody, goody, either. Still this is the dark forest even some Slytherins have nightmares of this place."

Pricilla shrugged, "Enough we will talk more about it later, can't let him get to ahead or we will never see him again and may as well just give up."

Caspen nodded and they headed off again, Ginny stayed very still for what seemed like forever and then started to head back to the tribe. She didn't have to face this today but she couldn't wait too long, looks like she's not going to be able to spend too much time here. She went straight to the village she saw the group of Agrius friends and she ignored them, bloody good group didn't even come look for her properly. Agrius saw her and moved towards her, "Hey little flame sorry we left yeah but we couldn't find you to save our skins. We were just about to send a search party for you."

Ginny just shrugged, "It's alright, and I am really good at the game, even my own brothers never found me."

Agrius face seemed to relax and then break out into a smile, "One hell of a hider you are. So what you want to do now? The sun is still high we have plenty of time to do things today if you want."

Ginny shook her head, "Think I am going to go by myself a little bit I didn't just come here for no reason. I need to think about what I want to do and need to do."

Agrius watched her, "See something in the forest or something?"

Ginny just shrugged a little and started to walk away, "Just a reminder is all, thanks for the game."

Agrius grunted and watched her leave with confusion he eventually just went back to his friends. Ginny walked to her little hut and then just went behind it and kept walking. She didn't stray too far and her mind was almost a million miles away and completely unaware of the person who was watching her. At some point she hit where the pond turned to a stream and lay down next to it. 'What do I want? Here is so freeing but why is Skyler looking for me? More importantly why are Caspen and his sister looking for me? What did they mean by Skyler's father? Does her parents know are did McGonagall not tell them? Will staying here actually make my life better?'

Her thoughts were cut off by another voice in her head, short and cynical 'You have no idea what you want you just know you don't want to marry Saint Potter. Skyler probably cares for you, he didn't just leave you in the room because he hated you. Caspen has always wanted to get in your pants and you know it, he is probably just pissed off you took off. Who knows about his father why not just ask him? McGonagall is probably waiting until after the break to tell your parents for all she knows you're at a friend's house. You know the answer to the last one, your hiding like a little girl. So here is a choice first you can spend your life here where in reality you will always be an outsider or you can go back, grow a back bone and tell Potter to back off and you're not interested!'

Ginny stared at the water, whatever voice that was it was right. She was hiding because she didn't know what else to do but this couldn't become permanent and with Skyler looking for her. Eventually he would find her or die trying and she wasn't going to have someone die for her. Ginny heard a loud snap and she whipped her head toward the trees, she got to her feet and Skyler came out from the tree line "…..Ginny?"

…

Skyler hid along the trees 'this seems to be a normal thing by now' he snorted at what he has now referred to his father's voice. 'No shit, well at least I am alive and un-tortured wouldn't put it past those two.' His ears peeked when he swore he heard hoofs moving 'centaur…they might know where Ginny is' a quick whisper went through his mind.

He took a quick look around for the duo he was avoiding and fallowed the, what he assumed was a centaur, back to what looked like a tribe like village. Which verified the creature, he took quick glances to see if he could spot Ginny and then his eyes caught her and his heart slammed to a halt. 'HOW?' his mind screamed as he stared at the centaur he was fallowing which now turned into Ginny or someone who looked amazingly like her. Some male came to her which made his blood boil with how friendly he was to her, 'how did she become so popular so quickly?!' Draco smirked when Ginny waved him off and was heading away from him but further into the village. He knew better than to storm in there and demand to talk to her. He would be dead as soon as he walked into the village, in fact he was amazed that if that was Ginny how she was able to get in.

He staid to the out skirts off the tree line until he was able to see Ginny by herself. He went to go talk to her but once looking at her face stopped him, she was deep into thought and didn't want her to be broken from it. For all he knows if she thinks what she's doing then she might be easier to convince to leave. He followed her and was starting to get tired when she seemed to have finally found a place to think. He watched her for what seemed like a very long time before he started to become antsy. He leaned against a tree when he just happened to put too much pressure on the limb and a twig snapped. 'Shit.' Was all that went through his mind, he quickly stepped forward, "…..Ginny?"

Skyler watched her closely as shock and then what appeared to be anger flashed in her face and eyes. "Skyler how long have you been there, how did you find me?!"

Skyler cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair, "Well I heard hoofs so I figured you may be with them. I had no idea you turned into one. How did you turn into one? Is it Permanente? Um, anyway so I fallowed you and noticed you talking to some bloke and just waited until you were alone. I don't know if you know this but centaurs hate wizards, didn't feel like dying. When I noticed you were deep in thought, well, I did not want to bug you. Figured I would just wait."

Ginny stared at him, "I see, I suppose you're here to bring me back?"

Skyler watched her, "Well yes, and no, I guess I was just worried about you. I figured I would see what you wanted to do and go from there."

Ginny cracked a smile, "You really didn't think it threw did you?"

Skyler chuckled a little, "Guess not, I don't know I just freaked out when I saw you're letter. I don't know I just felt like it was part my fault you left."

Ginny shook her head, "Not at all, but can we just stay here a little? Maybe just a day or two more. I don't want to go back yet."

Skyler nodded, "Yeah sure I can set up camp on the out skirts. I will come back in three days at dawn. We can meet right here, I won't stray far from here, need the water."

Ginny blushed and cleared her throat, "I would move up it a bit more if I were you."

Skyler raised his eyebrow at her and then quickly got the gust and nodded, "I will, just remember three days. Also could you get your friends to run off Caspen and his sister. Will be hard to set up a stable camp with them looking for me."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah I will, I will make something up to get them to leave. I don't know why but I don't trust them around the tribe."

Skyler nodded and then looked around and saw a small clearing only a few km away. "Alright well I am off to set camp, you get back. I don't know if you want to tell them if I am here or not but I will leave that to you."

Ginny nodded and watched him leave heading up the stream a little and then heading across the water. She looked around and headed back to the village heading to Bane's hut. "Bane?"

Agrius came out and looked at her and then nodded her in, she passed him and felt him fallow her. "Bane?"

Bane stepped out of a side room, "Who was the boy little flame?"

Well there goes my choice of telling them, "Is name is Skyler, he will not harm you and will stay in a clearing outside of the village. He came to bring me back but will not make me, he is leaving it to be my choice. Please do not harm him, his not the one you need to worry about, there is a boy and girl running around out there. They need to leave, they will tell people of your village and I am sure they are not a good wizard and witch."

Bane visibly relaxed, "I had hoped you would come and tell me, Adele saw you and came running in the village saying you brought someone to us."

Ginny shook her head, "I would never! I promise I did not know he would even come for me."

Bane nodded and waved his hand, "Agrius go tell elder Sasha there is no danger from that boy and find that other wizard and witch. Drive them back to Hogwarts."

Agrius nodded and left, Bane watched her closely, "Will you stay or go?"

Ginny's shoulders sagged, "I don't know, I love it here so far. It's peaceful, I don't feel like I have to do something I don't want. I miss my family though, the fear they will feel after they know I am gone, makes me sad. I miss some of my life I had as well and I know this sounds weird but I miss my legs."

Bane laughed, "I had a feeling you wouldn't be staying little flame you are a family girl. You would not leave your family, maybe disappear every once in a while but never truly leave. However, if you ever want to come back you can always do so, I am sure I can get the acceptance necklace from Sasha so you will have no trouble next time."

Ginny smiled, "Thanks Bane, Skyler will let me stay the next three days, if that's okay with you and Sasha?"

Bane smiled, "Of course it is okay, stay as you need. We can keep that hut for you, I am sure you will come back a few more times."

Ginny laughed, "I probably will I am sure this will not be the last time I see you."

Bane nodded as Ginny left the hut, she felt weight lift off of her. She paced around the village when she spotted Adele, she decided if she approached her she would say something but if not then she didn't want to talk to the girl. Adele did approach however, "Ginny, um, I should say sorry. I should have asked before running off and telling people you brought a hunter."

Ginny watched the girl, she was nervous and obviously upset. She just shrugged, "it's okay I promise I am not mad. I would think the same if a random person wondered into my peaceful village and then the next day is talking to their own kind."

Adele broke in a smile, "That's great, that you are not mad at me. I felt so bad once I realized he was just here to make sure you are okay."

Ginny smiled back slightly, "Don't worry about it, in three days I will be going back so no worries."

Adele paled, "I didn't make you want to leave did I?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, the nerve of this girl I mean really, "No I realized even though I disagree with my family and my engagement I can't live without them."

Adele nodded, "I can understand that, well again I am sorry and if you want to do anything just let me know okay?"

Ginny nodded back and left, yeah like I would hang out with someone who has one emotion one second and is the opposite only a few minutes later. Ginny spent the rest of that night in her own thoughts which seemed to be in a million places and questions she couldn't seem to answer. When the meals rolled around she found out quickly the tribe eats together a lot like Hogwarts but they can leave and go to their homes if they wanted to. Ginny took her meals elsewhere, once dinner rolled around however Quint cornered her, "Come on little flame stay and eat."

Ginny gave in and headed to the little group that she decided she didn't like, which made her realize even more that she couldn't stay here. The little group was really the only ones there in the tribe that was her age. Fiana looked up at her and smiled, "So Ginny, Adele says the boy you were talking to was really cute, who is he. Is he your fiancé? I wouldn't run away from a cute fiancé."

Ginny shook her head, "No, that is Skyler, someone I like a lot more than my arrogant fiancé I can tell you that much. No, to most my fiancé is quite good looking. I used to think I loved him, he was my first crush. I grew out of that though and see him as another brother. I have a large family with six brothers so adding Harry to that didn't seem like a big deal. As soon as I place him there, that's when he decides to notice me. Not my fault nor problem so now I hate him, he won't leave me alone and my mother now has it in her head that he is one of her children and pretty much arranged my marriage with him!"

The group blinked at her and there was a long pause Agrius cleared his throat, "Well I can see why you came here then."

Ginny sighed and shook her head, "I probably sound like a spoiled child throwing a hissy fit but I mean it's just so unfair! I finally start doing things I always wanted to do and he doesn't even support them. How can I live with that?"

Agrius looked around and then looked back at Ginny, "We don't know what's that like at all only a select few of us get pared off like the way you are saying. Chiefs children such as myself will be pared off, other than that you choose as you may."

Ginny watched Agrius, "You have a mate?"

Agrius seemed to have grown a few years right before her eyes, "Yes, I have met her a few times. Our tribe and another further in the forest are trying to join together. The best way is threw marriage, I do not mind though we talk to each other through messengers. She is nice enough and I will allow her to do what she pleases as long as she does the same for me."

Ginny nodded and found more respect for Bane's son, she has never really thought about the tribes of the centaurs. Nor how they deal with their own conflict, she couldn't be all that surprised though. Chatter went through the group in random spurts as Ginny's mind reeled. Maybe when she was done with Hogwarts she could come back, she has always wanted to write a book after all. Most didn't know that about herself because all they saw was the party girl and model. Ginny eventually was getting so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. She went back to her hut and fell asleep easily.

The next morning and then mid-day went by quickly, Ginny couldn't wake up. At least not stay awake she tried she was able to wake for the meals and when she had to go. Other than that she couldn't seem to stay awake. That day flew by because by the time she was able to get up the tribe seemed busy with their own affairs. Since she told Bane her planes she wasn't forced into any chores or jobs that the tribe needed done. Most of the time that she was awake was spent walking around the village and checking in on Skyler. Ginny went to bed rather early that night however she woke up early from loud nose outside the village. Ginny quickly came out to find Caspen and Pricilla being dragged into the village with blinds on. Bane was with the group and directing everyone to get ready to go to Hogwarts. Ginny went up to Bane, "Bane why are they here?"

Bane looked down at Ginny, "One, we wanted to find out if these were the ones you were talking about and two they were only a few feet from the village. They were looking for you and that Skyler boy I assume they are a danger?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't really know what they want but it is not safe for us to be found by them or them finding you."

Bane nodded and sent the team to head to Hogwarts, in only a few minutes they were gone. Ginny watched them leave and could feel eyes just watching her and probably blaming her for the intruders and she knew it was her fault. She decided then, just like that, today was her last day. It was peaceful to her but was causing problems for everyone else around her. Ginny walked to Skyler's camp, he seemed to still be in his tent. Ginny awkwardly did a weird knock on the tent door, Skyler mumbled but opened it after a few minutes, "Ginny what's wrong?"

Ginny looked at him blushing slightly while seeing his chest, "Bane found Caspen and his sister. They are taking them back to Hogwarts as we speak, I think I will leave a day early I can tell that even though I am finding peace I am making the tribe more stressful."

Skyler eyed her but nodded, "I think that's a good idea I will meet you tomorrow in the morning then?"

Ginny shook her head, "Make it around noon or a little later I still need to do a few things before I leave and the centaurs will get us back to Hogwarts safe and only in a few hours. We should be there before sun down and before dinner."

Skyler shrugged, "Alright then, see you tomorrow around noon. Try to enjoy today and tomorrow yeah?"

Ginny nodded and headed back to the village, she would spend today with Sasha. Maybe even learn more about the centaurs and the tribe, she might even share about her dream of writing. After all she didn't know Ginny as the model and party girl just the scared little girl who ran away. Ginny went to Sasha's hut which was amazingly about the same size as hers. She went up to the door and knocked, "Hold on Ginny."

How did she know it was me? Sasha came out of her home and smiled at Ginny, "How are you little flame?"

Ginny smiles back, " I am alright I suppose I decided today will be my last full day. I actually wanted to talk to you about the centaurs because I want to write about them one day. Give a better understanding about you and your traditions, I hope that when wizards read and understand more about centaurs maybe there will be less hate between us."

Sasha eyed Ginny for a bit and then nodded, "I think you're right little flame, when you understand more about something you hate it less. Well unless it deserves to be hated but I do not believe we deserve to be hated as we are. I will tell you what you want as long as you ask the right question."

Ginny smiled and spent all day and most of the evening just sitting and talking to Sasha about everything from hunting groups to marriages. The hours flew by rather quickly for her. When it became dark Sasha looked up at the sky, "Well today seemed to have gone by rather quickly while we talked away, are you sure you wish to leave tomorrow. We still have much to talk about."

Ginny smiled at the elder, "after Hogwarts I think I might come here for a while and just write about this place. Never the exact location but the peace and the culture."

Sasha smiled, "I think that will be great as long as you promise to never revel just where we are I will be happy to answer everything and help you on your written journey."

Ginny nodded and got up from the log they had been resting on and headed over for her last dinner with the tribe. She could never really tell what she was eating just that it was good. Almost always a soup, tonight being no different with meat, veggies and some spices none that she could place. It always tasted rather good like sweet but earthy, filling but light. Ginny watched the centaurs talk in their groups and even though she was happy here she knew she could never fit in, not like that anyway. Ginny went back to her hut and settled in and sleeping easily.

Ginny woke up late and quickly went to Sasha's to get the necklace and to say goodbye to her new made friends. Sasha was awake and bustling by the time Ginny was able to get to her hut. Sasha looked over at Ginny and smiled and waved her in. Ginny looked around, "Why is it so busy here today?"

Sasha chuckled, "Younger ones are getting into the adult circle today. Even if you stayed you couldn't watch it is tribe only. However you must be gone before then and since Bane's son has already passed he will take you back to Hogwarts. Oh here is your necklace please be gentle because it can only last maybe one or two times."

Sasha hands Ginny a brown necklace that once looked closely is made out of roots that have been cleaned. Entwined in is some type of small rocks in blue, red and grey. It was very pretty and she wanted to ware it forever, "One thing you cannot put a preserving charm on it. If you do the magic placed on the necklace will be gone. Our scents will be gone as well, so please keep it safe."

Ginny nodded and smiled taking the necklace and tucking it safely in the bag she was caring again. Sasha smiled and moved with Ginny out of her hut, "We need to get you back to human or wizard, whichever. Are you ready?"

Ginny sighed and looked at the body she was just getting used to but made silent promises to see again and nodded, "As ready as I am going to get."

Sasha grinned widely and started to whisper chants and Ginny could feel her body tingle. She could see the world get larger as she went back into her little witch body that she had missed so much. She quickly grabbed her robs and dressed into them. Sasha cleared her throat once looking at the outfit which was a long sleeve but deep V powder white shirt and a mini skirt and tall boots. Ginny blushed a little, "I kind of have a repetition, I don't expect you to know what a model is or the life style I have."

Sasha lifted an eyebrow at her, "Believe it or not I do. I used to know some wizards back when I was young and beautiful. I wanted to know more about the wizarding and human world so they told me as much as I could and asked. I just never really thought you would be one but you are pretty enough to be one."

Ginny smiled, "Thanks I chose to be it so I can make my own money and be my own person. It was radical and I know this but it got my mom off my back and my own space."

Sasha did a shrug like thing that the centaurs seemed to do, "it is your life, and we do things when we are young that we think we are going to do forever. Have fun with it but do not make it your forever life."

Ginny nodded and she knew that she didn't want to be a model for the rest of her life but she would have fun with it while it lasted. Bane came to her and she went to the clearing that she promised Skyler she would meet him in. Skyler was there and packed up ready to go. Skyler looked wary at Bane, "His not going to like kill us or anything right?"

Ginny snorted, "No, I have known Bane for a while and if you remember he saved Harry when you two were out here I believe first year. So no Skyler I don't think he will just kill us."

Bane gave an amused look at the two little wizards in front of him, "No worry I will not kill you for no reason."

Skyler gave a quick nod and they set off back to Hogwarts and back to Ginny's nightmare that for some reason she was now ready to face. Bane eventually let Ginny rid him once she became very tired. Once Ginny was sound asleep Bane looked over at Skyler, "You know Mr. Malfoy eventually she will have to know who you really are. I am glad though that you are not the same arrogant little boy I met in the forest just a few years ago."

Skyler slowed and stared at the centaur in front of him in shock and stayed silent while his mind reeled. "How did you know?"

Bane chuckled, "stuff like polyjuice potion or other altering magic or potions do not really work on the creatures here. I can see both this Skyler and you I just choose to see you as yourself at the moment. I have assumed there is good reason you hide yourself from the little flame so I did not say anything."

Skyler looked up at Bane who seemed to be making sure Ginny wasn't going to fall off or wake up, "I do have a good reason. In the end of all of this I want her to know who I am but it is just not safe for that right now. Right now I am on a mission that I cannot really refuse and if I fail she could get hurt. I guess I am trying to save us both by doing this mission as slowly as possible. Showing her who I am right now would kill that chance."

Bane looked down at Skyler, "I cannot say I know what that is like but I hope that she does not get harmed. I like Weasley very much she reminds me of free thinkers and back when centaurs and wizards were more peaceful. However I know her life is not easy and her family, though they love her, is not making it easier. If you have a hard time keeping her safe bring her back to my tribe and she can stay with us, safe from whatever is after her."

Skyler nodded, "I will make sure Bane, I do not want harm to fall on her, especially the harm that would if I fail."

The rest of the way was silent and Ginny eventually woke up when they were not very far from Hogwarts. She smiled when they hit the edge of the forest, "This is as far as I take you little flame, be safe and you are always welcome back."

Ginny smiled at Bane and headed towards Hogwarts, Skyler waved her on, "I will be there in a moment Gin want to thank Bane personally for not killing me."

Ginny chuckled and skipped ahead, "Thank you Bane for not saying anything. This could have ended very badly but it didn't and you have no idea how much was riding on this not ending badly."

Bane shrugged, "I know when I should talk to someone before blurting out what is going on to everyone around me. I didn't know if Ginny was running from you so I wanted to talk to you by yourself. I am glad we were able to have the chat we did have. I cannot say I trust you but I can say I think you are all she has here at the school and possibly in her life. Do not ruin that for whatever mission you are on."

Skyler nodded, "I will try to remember that and not mess up to badly."

Bane and Skyler shook hands and Skyler raced after Ginny who was not too far away. Once they entered Hogwarts McGonagall stood waiting for them and Ginny came to a halt. "Um headmistress you see I…"

McGonagall raised her hand and cleared her throat, "I saved you from your parents Ms. Weasley. I told them you had decided to head to Mr. Connon's home for winter break. I do expect them here but I will give you a few days to stay and try to relax before your mother brings her wrath upon you. Though I must remind you of the school rules. Also I will be taking 200 points from Gryffindor for running away like you did and endangering another student's life. As for Mr. Connon here I will be taking 100 points from Slytherin for running after Mr. Weasley. However I am also awarding Slytherin 50 points for finding and bringing back Ms. Weasley safe to Hogwarts. Though I will tell you both of this now, no matter why you leave next time. If you leave this way again I will not cover for you like I did this time. You may go and dinner will be ready in an hour, please go to your rooms your actual rooms please."

Ginny looked over at Skyler, "Well, that could have gone much worse couldn't?"

Skyler shrugged but cracked a grin, "Much worse but shes right you know the only reason she didn't just tell your mum is because of some quick thinking on my part. What were you thinking?"

Ginny looked down at her hands, "I wasn't in honesty. I just did what my body told me to do and that was to run and hide."

Skyler sighed and brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed, "Well please don't do it again yeah?"

Ginny nodded in agreement and headed up to her room, she quickly looked around and realized almost no one was in the rooms or main room. She relaxed in her bed and pulled on clean cozy cloths that where slightly less revealing. She thought back on her time with Sasha and made a few choices right then and there while she stared out her window. One she was going to enjoy her life as the party girl and model because after Hogwarts she wanted to put that past her. Second she was going to go back to writing down her thoughts including what Sasha and her talked about. Finally that she was going to talk to her mum in a few days and no matter what she was not going to marry Harry Potter.

…End chapter 7…..

SOOOOO did you like it? I wanted to make sure it was extra long to make up for the long pause. So yeah give me your thoughts and such! Also before I get some complaints on Ginny I am calming her down because 1 I don't want a one dimension char. And I hate when people make her as such and 2 well she has to grow up sometime right? Well love ya guys and see you hopefully in only a few days with Chapter 8: Oh Mother!


	8. Oh Mother! & Draco Changes on The Inside

Alright so here was my promise I said only a few days so I decided to do this as quickly as possible, so I am looking at 3 more chapters after this one but I am putting two chapters because otherwise they are two small separate. SOOO looking forward to finishing my second fanfic and then I am starting my very last (well maybe because J.K. is thinking about doing a Wizarding world spin off like thing (look it up its there!) so maybe I will do another after my "last one.") Which is Empty Halls so here is the summery of that one:

Empty Halls: D/G, Ginny makes a wish for everyone to get out of her business and out of her life. The next morning her wish seemed to come true, except one person, Draco. She finds out why she and her enemy are the only ones at Hogwarts. Can she and Draco summit to their destiny? Or be stuck at Hogwarts, alone, forever.

So now back to New Heart beat oh and don't own the characters yada yada yada…

Chapter 8: Oh Mother! And Draco changes on The Inside

Draco sighed in the shower and just let the hot water run over him while he thoughts reeled over the last few days. He of course has been keeping an eye on Ginny and spent a lot of time with her to make sure nothing spooked her and she ran again. It had been only three days since they came back but Draco knew Ginny was going to be writing to her mum today and he has to admit he was scared. He had only heard of the Weasley temper and only experienced it really threw Ginny but he had heard stories about Mrs. Weasley temper. He shivered as the water slowly turned colder, and turned the hot water on more and finished his shower. He came out and dried off, and quickly took his potion. He didn't go very long without it these days. Ginny came in and out of his room a lot whether he was awake or not so he had begun to take and be on the potion more and more to the point where he was almost never Draco. He looked in the mirror again and glared, he had begun to hate this face. He had started to miss being Draco, being himself but he knew that the one time he didn't take his potion the riot he was sure Ginny would start.

He heard a timid knock on his door; he wrapped his towel around his waist and opened the door to reveal Ginny. He lifted his eyebrow at her, "Why didn't you just come in?"

Ginny flushed deeply, "What in the world do you mean her just come in what has McGonagall been allowing at this school!"

Skyler look pasted Ginny and half froze at the sight of Mrs. Weasley who looked super pissed. Skyler fidgeted a little and then cleared his throat, "Ginny comes here when she needs help or has had a nightmare. No worries though Mrs. Weasley there are no bad things happening here."

Mrs. Weasley snorted and glared at this boy who looked a lot younger than her daughter said he was but also quite handsome. "I am sure which is why my daughter didn't come home for winter holiday! Did she even get our gifts?!"

Ginny wiggled a little, "Well yes I just haven't opened them yet you see..."

Molly glared harder at Skyler, "You didn't even let her open her own bloody present?!"

Ginny sighed and then before she could open her mouth Skyler cleared his throat, "I am sorry Mrs. Weasley but owls had to be canceled to my home because of a storm. All of them were sent here and to her room, we haven't been back for very long."

Molly huffed, "Regardless you should have talked to me or her family at least. Very important things were going to happen this holiday, a very family matter and you stole that! How dare you-"

Ginny huffed and growled, "ENOUGH! Skyler didn't take me anywhere I ran away! I went into the forest and met up with a centaur tribe and I wasn't even planning on coming back but Skyler went through that bloody forest, find me, and without even trying convinced me to come back. Don't you dare yell at him when in reality the only reason you see me is because he cared enough to go find me!"

Molly stiffened and eyed both the young people in front of her and then flushed and cleared her throat, "Why did you run Ginny?"

Ginny sighed loudly and then looked her mother in the eye, "Because you proposed me to Harry mum. I don't hate Harry but I don't want to marry him, I dislike him enough as is but now I hate him and I hated that fact that you didn't even ask me what I wanted you just offered marriage and took my future away!"

Molly stared at Ginny with her mouth agape, "I didn't know you felt that way I thought you love Harry?"

Ginny shook her head, "No I haven't "Loved" Harry since third year. You never asked though you just took my little girl crush and ran with it. It's not my fault he waited until a few years after I stopped liking him to realize I was here. I don't want someone who took them a few years after I got over them for them to realize I am not some shadow to my brother! I know you already see him as a son but that doesn't mean I have to marry him to be part of our HUGE family!"

Molly watched her daughter and felt bad that she seemed too lost in her world to think what Ginny wanted. She was right Ginny was not a little girl anymore and she knew she was wrong, "I am sorry Ginny you are right you are not a little girl. I will tell Harry that I misspoke and he can come talk to you about it."

Molly looked over at Skyler, "Thank you Mr. Skyler for taking care of my daughter when it seems that I have forgotten she is not a child anymore."

Ginny smiled and hugged her, "Thank you mum I am sorry I ran away but I didn't know what to do."

Molly hugged back, "I am so sorry again Ginny I shouldn't have over stepped."

Ginny smiled at her and took her back to the headmistress's office and went back to Skyler's room about an hour later. Skyler sat in front of his fire place and went over everything that happened just moments ago. His father or even family would never apologies or take back what they did to his life that changed. 'Well at least she won't be engaged to Scar head anymore and now Caspen should be out of the picture looks like mission is back in place, should be happy!' he grumbled, 'maybe so but now what to do? I have to keep convincing father that taking Ginny is a good idea or for all I know he will just kill her and send me back to that afoul mansion.' A new voice peeked into his mind, 'what about what your mother said, get to know her take your time and let her get to know the real you not this Skyler and then run for it. She said she would help and believe me you want her on your side you could get a good few months ahead of your father and stay that way. She was right whatever life you may have on the run with Gin would be a hell of a lot better than if you turn her in or just say it was worthless and go home.' Skyler was liking this new voice but his conversation with himself cut short when Ginny promptly opened his door and sat in front of him with a big smile on her face, "Feel better then? Not going to run away now?"

Ginny chuckled and gave thumbs up, "Yeah I won't run away now seeing as now I can make my own bloody choice. However I am sure Potter will be coming soon so there's that but I can tell him no."

Skyler watched her, "How do you know you won't want him later?"

Ginny scowled at him, "I am pretty sure you just insulted me. Because Skyler I don't like that git and that's what he is you know a bloody git who because he saved the wizarding world he can now just claim anything as he pleases. Well I am not some bloody object he can claim I would rather bite his dick off thank you."

Skyler smirked and held up his hands, "Right then so you know what you want and don't want. That's a good thing because I give it to tonight or maybe tomorrow morning and the bloke will be here so I just wanted to make sure."

Ginny nodded and sank more into the chair and Skyler looked at her outfit which was so unlike what she normally wore. Just a plain snow white sweater the covered everything and a pair of slightly faded jeans that didn't cling and her hair was in a lose ponytail he had to admit she looked much better this way. Ginny watched Skyler threw her lashes she could tell that he was looking at her and she didn't mind which was new, she either loved it or hated it when people looked at her more than a few minutes. For some reason she didn't feel like she had to show more or feel like she should hide or strut to prove anything. She smiled inwardly who knew she could be so comfortable with a guy looking the way she did without the work or effort.

Ginny clears her throat, "Well I am going, classes start in only two days and I have homework to make up."

Skyler nodded and watched her leave his mind seemed to go right back to her mind track beforehand. 'you know she could get to you the old secrete fashion way.' He smirked, 'are you saying to write her love letters?' 'yes and no just write to her tell her you need someone to talk to write to her in your own hand writing.' Skyler tapped his lip with a finger and then snapped. That's right she has probably never seen my actual hand writing it would be the best way to have her get to know the real me. Skyler grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled,

Who this reaches,

I want to talk to someone without feeling like because of who I am. If you want the same just give a yes to the owl and we can get to know each other. Once this happens I will send you a journal so we can talk to each other.

-D

Skyler smirked and went to the owlery and snatched a random owl and attached the note to it. "Go to Ginny Weasley and make sure no one but her picks it up. If you do this I will give you some treats so be a good owl."

Skyler watched as the owl took off and hurried down to lunch and waited for her to get it. The post comes at lunch for holidays a few owls seemed to have stopped in front of Ginny most carrying small presents and a few letters including Skyler's note. Ginny looked at each and seemed to stay on what he assumed his note for a long time and ended up writing something and sending it back with the owl with a bit of toast for all of them. Skyler quickly ate his meal and went back to the tower with a mouse. He gave it to the owl and looked over it with a simple.

D-

Sure

-LF

Skyler smiled and went over to his own owl, "Go to Avandia and get me the journals she keeps bragging about tell her I will pay her no more than 100 gallons I am sure she will agree that's a fair price."

The owl cooed in a way and flew off and Skyler smirked after his owl and headed to his room. He hoped this didn't bite him back later; he headed back to his room and finished his homework that he also needed to catch up on. The next morning came quickly to him since he slept dreamlessly, he woke up and attended breakfast where his owl gave him a box, and he smirked and took it back to his room. He opened it quickly and smirked down at the journals. He quickly went to a first year Gryffindor boy he pulled up his hood and offered the boy 2 gallons to give the book to Ginny and to not reveal who gave the book to him.

Skyler ran back to his room and opened the book, tapping and they scribbling,

D-Hello?

LF-D?

D-Hello LF

LF-I am only responding because I am interested why your owl picked me

Skyler paused and looked down, what would he say? Oh yeah just told the owl to go to a kind looking girl? Hell why not?

D-I just told it to find me a girl who looked kind and is willing to give a weirdo like me even a chance.

LF-So are you a girl or a boy?

D-I am a man this is my last year at Hogwarts and you?

LF-Also my last year, what do you want to be some day or what are you training for?

D-I have no idea, my father wants me to do what he does and I think that I have just come to accept that without looking at what I want to do

LF- I get that my family was like that I just put my foot down, can't you?

D- easier said than done when you have a father like mine.

LF- what kind of father do you have

D-… and evil one, someone I hope I never will become

This went all for what seemed to be the rest of the day it only paused when she said she wanted to spend some time with a friend. It was of course Skyler and Ginny told him all about the mysterious D. This was interrupted by an owl which seemed to make Ginny upset, "Harry is coming for dinner it seems."

Skyler's ear buzzed and his heart felt heavy, "What are you going to say?"

Ginny shrugged and sunk more into the chair, "No idea all I know is I need to tell him I don't see him that way and to move on. I think that's the end of that don't you think?"

Skyler eyed her but smirked, "Guys don't just take that and say no problem, just don't be surprised if he says something like he will wait for you or whatever sops say."

Ginny chuckled and looked at the clock and groaned, "only 20 minutes but what can I expect he actually took longer to get here then I thought he would."

Skyler nodded and they fell into easy conversation about D and what she was hoping Harry to do. Eventually the 20 minutes passed and Ginny got up, Skyler fallowing, she went to the great hall. Skyler went to his table and Ginny to hers and she just waited it didn't take long though only a few minutes later and McGonagall and Harry walked through the doors. Harry looked up and spotted Ginny with a smile and waved off McGonagall. Harry strode over to Ginny while almost every pair of eyes was on him he eventually sat down next to Ginny, "Hey Ginny."

Ginny nodded but kept her eyes away from him, she knew him well enough by now most people didn't think the great Harry Potter thrived on attention but he did. She heard the meal come and started to load her plate when his hand snaked on hers, "Why are you avoiding looking at me Gin?"

Ginny sighed and shook off his hand, "I don't know why you are here truly I mean I am sure mum gave you the bit of information about us not being engaged."

Harry grunted, "That is why I am here Ginny you really didn't expect me to just leave it be did you? I don't know why you called it off I mean you have been in love with me since my first year and now I want you as my wife and you turn it down? Let alone you go on the holiday with some boy none of your family has met. I mean its one thing to be a model and do the things you know your family doesn't like but to go on holiday with some random bloke?"

Ginny huffed and turned her eyes to him with rage filled in them, "I didn't just go to holiday with some random bloke he is by far the only "Boy" who dare get to know me. You are wrong I have not loved you since you were in first year Harry I stopped that in like third year, you know the year you went after Cho? Now you just expect me to marry you because you bloody well opened your eyes? No offense Harry but not interested, you don't know me at all hell I think half the reason you want to marry me is because Ronald doesn't want some other bloke to marry me. So yeah not interested but thanks for offering now classes start again tomorrow and I still have a bit of homework to catch up on so I would like to eat in peace."

Harry stared at Ginny, "Who is he?"

Ginny glared at him, "'Scuse me?"

Harry clenched his teeth and glared around the table, "Where is this bloke you went on holiday with because obviously you like him. I won't lose you to some new guy Gin you should know better than that."

Ginny scuffed, "First off I didn't really go on holiday with him I spent time with Bane and his tribe and second he is not a Gryffindor you may have graduated but every bloody guy in this house still sees me as untouchable."

Harry grumbled, "That's because you are untouchable by the louts here and what do you mean not Gryffindor? Ravenclaw then?"

Ginny huffed and slammed down her fork obviously this just wasn't going to end as she had hoped. "Look Potter he is not in this house or Ravenclaw nor does it matter his house he is the only bloody person who will give me a straight thought and answer to what I ask around here. You are not going to ruin a friendship because you simply cannot get over that I don't want you. I haven't wanted you in that way for years so do me a favor and GET OVER IT!"

Harry eyed her and looked down, "You're wrong you know. Ron hates the idea of you and me together but I just thought you still loved me. I love you Gin, you are the only one I don't feel like I have to be some big hero all the time while around you. Is that so hard to believe?"

Ginny sighed and tried to go into a softer look, "I get that Harry but I don't love you like that you're like a brother to me. I cannot marry a brother, I am sure some other girl will get over the Potter who saved the wizarding world and get to know the real Harry. That is just not me, as for Skyler well I don't really know if I like him like that all I know is I don't want to worry about that this year if I don't have to."

Harry looked up, "Skyler?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, that's the guy that listens to me whenever I talk, who wants to get to know me."

Harry's eyebrows fuzzed together, "Never knew a Skyler while here. Is he a first year?"

Ginny shook her head, "No a transfer, I mean McGonagall allowed it so I don't see a problem."

Harry eyed her, "Can I meet him?"

Ginny watched him for a few minutes as a war waged threw her head, "Promise to not yell at him or fight him or nothing?"

Harry shrugged, "I know you Gin fighting won't win you brownie points nor would it help my situation. Just want to get a look at the guy see if he looks trustworthy."

Ginny nodded, "Alright but um you see well he is in Slytherin, but he is a really nice guy, funny too."

Harry's mouth dropped open, "YOUR FRIEND IS A SLYTHERIN STUDENT WHO POPPED OUT OF NO WHERE AND YOU THOUGHT YEAH WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH THIS BLOKE?!"

Ginny hissed at him, "Calm down and lower your damn voice I am sure half of England bloody well heard you!"

Harry sputtered, "HOW COULD MCGONAGALL ALLOW THIS? AND YOU GINNY DID LAST YEAR JUST NOT HAPPEN FOR YOU?!"

Ginny snapped and slapped him hard that it echoed in the silent hall she glared and said in a harsh whisper, "This is why I didn't say anything to you and this is why I can never love you Potter. You just see his Slytherin and pretty much just lose it! Yeah I know what happened last year I saw my friends get slaughter too saint Potter!"

Ginny stormed out of the hall with Skyler only moments behind, Ginny didn't even bother going to the Gryffindor tower nor would she go that night Harry would only be waiting for her. No she would stay in Skyler's room even if she had to sleep on the bloody floor! Skyler stayed a safe distends away from her because he could almost see steam come out of her ears. They made it too his room and Ginny, not bothering to ask, grabbed a small cup and went straight for his secrete brandy. Guess it is not very secrete eh? Not saying a word he also grabbed a small glance and took a deep sip, "Do that didn't go as plan what next?"

Ginny sneered into the cup taking a gulp and feeling it burn harshly down her throat, "Don't care, big plan is to stay here all night maybe even until class start tomorrow and just ignore him. He cannot stay more than a day besides this weekend is Hogs maid trip and knowing my bloody luck he will just wait to see if I go. Which I have to so yeah that's what I got now I am getting drunk, hope you don't mind."

Skyler snorted, yeah like he had a choice or a say in her getting drunk. Well at least it is here where he can keep an eye on her. Skyler watched her get very drunk rather quickly and waited until she was passed out to write in the journal about a girl he likes but thought she would never accept him for who he really was. He wrote a lot about the hate the families had towards another. Well this way if she agrees its rubbish its one step for when she finds out who he really is. He closed the journal and could see his hair coming down in blond waves; damn his hair has gotten long. He will need to get it cut soon, 'well this weekend is Hogs maid, just leave early and tell her you will meet her there.' He nodded in agreement and felt his pulse when Ginny stirred. He quickly got up and drank down his potion, when had it become so unsafe to be in his own bloody room? 'Would you really change it?' I guess not Skyler sighed and looked over at Ginny. Can't leave here there on that couch I will just move her to my bed. Skyler moved Ginny to his bed and laid her down, he quickly locked everything he didn't need her seeing like the journal or the potions. He went back to his living quarters and made the couch into a soft small bed. It took him a while to fall asleep but at least it was a peaceful one.

Ginny woke up to a too soft bed which she liked the softness but worried her, she looked around and recognized Skyler's scent and smiled. If I can smell him this is either his room or I am at least safe. Ginny smiled and snuggled more into the comfy bed but kept her eyes open and scanning the room and came to realize once the fog cleared she was in his bedroom. When the morning urge came she grumbled but got up out of the bed, she went to the bathroom and decided a shower would be a good thing since she reeked of booze. Draco woke to the sound of his shower and got up quickly, 'well I am not dead so she hasn't seen me yet.' 'Maybe but let's not wait to find out yeah?'

Draco went to his room and grabbed one of his larger bottles and chugged it down quickly. That should keep him until dinner, moments after he was all Skyler Ginny walked in with nothing but a towel. "Mind if I borrow some cloths? I need to change and such in my room I don't need wild rumors spread just after holiday."

Skyler nodded and paused at his clothing bin, something made him grab his actual cloths and not Skyler's. He handed it to her, "Wow I didn't know you had silky stuff, might steal more of your cloths Sky."

Skyler smirked if only you knew whose cloths you are wearing, he turned around as she dropped her towel. "So do you think D wrote you while you were gone?"

Ginny put her bra and under garments on but then slide the silk shirt on which she rubbed softly, "Probably, I really think his a nice guy who just wants to escape the image he probably has. You know I like having you as a friend because you don't see me like everyone else does. Maybe that is what he is looking for?"

Skyler nodded, "Yeah he probably gets judged on more than one though could be everything like his family, money, house, his past you never know could be talking to someone who is hated by most for things they think he did."

Ginny eyed Skyler, "Do you know him?"

Skyler shrugged, "Don't think I do but that's how a lot of people preserve me, just because of what house I am in they all assume I'm evil and hate half-bloods and such."

Ginny chuckled, "Don't you? I mean you are a big scary Slytherin so of course you hate everyone not pureblood."

Skyler snorted, "Yeah such a bad ass, that's what I am. No I just don't care it's not like I have anything riding on them to be pureblood."

Ginny chuckled and then pulled on the slacks, "You know if a lot of people see me wearing this they may just think that I have taste."

Skyler smirked, "Yeah but I am sure whatever you will wear today will re-inform them that you have no taste in clothes or fashion."

Ginny made a face at him, "I have taste, it's just sexy taste and guys dig it you know. Or are you not a guy?"

"I am very much male thank you I just think you look better this way then slutting it up. But I am just one guy so go with the crowd after all you do have a reputation to uphold." Skyler eyed Ginny as he spoke.

Ginny watched Skyler and glanced at herself in the mirror, "Well I do look good huh? Maybe I will just slut this up a bit and call it good for the day yeah?"

Skyler rolled his eyes, "Just don't like rip it or anything I happen to like my cloths in one piece."

Ginny chuckled and then clucked when she saw it was only 7:28 am which meant if she hurried maybe she could get dressed and still make it to breakfast. "Well it's been fun and thanks for taking care of me."

Skyler just shook his head and went to get his things to get ready for the day. Ginny made it too her room with only a few students seeing her. She opened the journal once she hit her room and read it. She felt a little sad for D because Skyler was right he did feel like no matter what he was judged for everything. She rescanned and replied,

FL- I think that family feuds are stupid, my family has one but for good reason but even I would be willing to at least talk to them. Most of the time though they are stupid have you tried talking to her?

Ginny frowned, 'would she talk to Malfoy calmly?' 'You never know he could be a lot nicer since he lost the war.' 'Also say he wasn't even a part of the war and the little bit that he was he was kind of on our side.' Ginny was torn from her thoughts when a roommates alarm went off meaning if she didn't get her ass moving she was going to miss breakfast. Ginny quickly changed her bottoms to a skirt but kept the shirt on, undoing a few buttons and tying the ends a little above the skirt so a little skin peeked through. She put on her sheer panty house and a pair of sleek black heels. She put her hair up in a sexy bun and did light make-up; she quickly grabbed her bag and stuffed everything in it. She ran out of her room and flew towards the hall. Ginny sat down and loaded her plate and eating quickly before classes start, she could feel eyes and she looked up, 'damn'. Caspen and his sister were watching her; she knew eventually she would have to talk to him but now wasn't it. She was able to avoid them and get threw her classes that day but with no such luck once she headed to dinner, "Gin you cannot avoid me forever and you know it."

Ginny sighed and looked over in the shadows at Caspen who stepped out, "I know that I just don't know what to say is all."

Caspen sneered slightly, "How about sorry for running? Or sorry for not talking to you when I got bloody back? Or maybe even why in the hell you were fine spending time with Connon then me?"

Ginny fidgeted, "Skyler is easier to talk to. I know you really only want sex from me and your sister wants Skyler. Why? I don't know nor care Skyler hates her so let her know that yeah? As for us there isn't I don't feel like you know me nor want to get to know me. All you see is the party girl and I am so much deeper than that. Skyler spends time with me and wants to know what's there."

Caspen cleared his throat and rubbed his arm, "It's not just sex but I understand, I don't like people getting to know me or me knowing them. Most girls hate that but purebloods are usually married or engage when you are first born."

Ginny tilted her head, "You have someone? Who?"

Caspen cleared his throat and looked elsewhere, "Doesn't matter it won't happen for reasons I don't want to talk about."

Ginny glared, "She was a death eater wasn't she?"

Caspen snapped his head up to her, "Not every bloody Slytherin was a death eater! She was neutral and just got tied up with it because of her family!"

Ginny felt terrible but just watched Caspen shot her a glare and stalked away from her. Ginny took a deep breath and looked at her hands she hated when people just assumed because she was a Weasley she loved muggle borns how could she just say what she just did? She shook her head not wanting to deal with it right now and headed for dinner, she was glad classes started on a Wednesday instead of Monday because she couldn't wait to go to Hogs maid.

…..

Draco stalked between the shops and went to the small shop that cuts hair and sat in the chair, a tall thin man walked in and stiffened when seeing him. "I thought you graduated last year Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco sneered, "Do not worry about why I am in this area just cut my bloody hair. I let it grow far too long it's in my bloody eyes."

The man nodded briskly and went over to him, picked up his clippers, "The usual?"

Draco thought for a minute, 'should he?' 'Father expects you to keep your appearance what do you think?!' Draco nodded and then looked down at the magazine he bought. It took only a few minutes to be done, he looked in the mirror and smiled slightly he had actually missed this smug face. His eyes glanced at the man watching him carefully, he turned in the chair and gave the man 5 gallons, "better than the last person who dare touch my hair."

The man's mouth hung slightly after all haircuts for men were only a single gallon at most. Draco sneered at him as he left but let it leave as soon as the cold air hit him, he walked slowly through the town stopping at some shops getting some sweets here and random supplies he needed. Draco looked up just at the wrong time at the new joke shop and saw Ginny talking to what he assumed to be one of her brothers seeing as the bloke looked a lot like her. Draco tried to get out without being spotted but he barely tapped something and then heard a lot of things hit the floor and rolled, 'shit'. He froze in place as the man and Ginny came around to see what happened. The man's face hardened and Ginny's turned into an angry twist that made him very sad, "What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?"

Draco went to sneer but then realized he wanted her to get to know the real him and that wasn't going to help him. He cleared his throat and put his hand behind his head, "I was just leaving I didn't mean to make anything fall."

Draco flicked his wand and everything went back to normal, "I will leave now sorry for making a mess."

Ginny grabbed him, "I won't ask again Malfoy I won't be fooled by some niceness that you mysteriously accumulated!"

Draco gritted his teeth, "I am trying to be nice Weasley do not spit in my face for it."

Ginny sneered, "Everyone here knows the Malfoy family isn't nice unless they were caught and trying to wiggle out of it or they are up to something."

Draco sneered back at her and moved closer, "I may have Malfoy as my name but I am not like that anymore, now get your hand off of me!"

Ginny gave a cruel smile, "What are my poor people germs getting on you?"

Draco growled, "I did not say that Weasley now let go of me! I was trying to be nice and you are spitting on it. Let me go and I won't consider you spitting on me being nice."

The man removed Ginny's hand, "Thank you Malfoy for cleaning your mess you may leave now."

Draco nodded and swiftly left and let out a small sigh and a frown, ' this will be a lot harder than he thought it was going to be.' 'Obviously Ginny doesn't like you Draco.' 'No she doesn't like Malfoy the asshole I was in school I have to change that I actually care about her, I don't want to be just Skyler forever just to be with her.'

Draco went into the forest and changed into Skyler, he froze when he heard twigs crunch and looked up and sneered at the intruder. "See Draco she will never accept who you really are. Are you really going to keep playing this game? Just do what your father wants you to do and be with people you already have accepted you and want you for you being yourself."

Skyler glared with a heavy sneer on his face, "You shut your mouth Pricilla you know nothing. She just see's the asshole that used to be me, she doesn't know who I really am but I will get her to know me as me."

Pricilla smirked, "Why go through all that work when you can just have me?"

Skyler smirked evilly, "That's like asking why I would pick the perfect peach instead of a rotten tomato that has fly's swarming it. Simple, because I would rather work for something that's worth working for then just settle for something no one wants."

Pricilla hissed, "You will regret saying these words to me Malfoy I will wreck your little mission."

Skyler sneered, "Do not threaten me Pricilla I will tell my father that you getting lade is more important than this mission is to you. See how my father handles that bit of info yeah?"

Pricilla whimpered slightly, "You wouldn't! Your father would kill me! Besides how would you like him to find out you actually fell for that weasel!"

Skyler smirked, "He would never believe you and I was raised to lie under everything so he could test me all he likes and all he will get is I will do my assignment. Can you do the same?"

Pricilla squirmed, "Please don't say anything I don't want to die."

Skyler relaxed, "I will say nothing if you and your brother mind their own bloody business and get out of the way!"

Pricilla nodded and bit her lip, "Caspen already talked to her, he pretty much hates her now. I will stay out of your way and make sure Caspen finds a new girl."

Skyler nodded and watched the bitch skimpier off, 'waste that family. Well at least they will hopefully leave me and Ginny alone should probably find her.' Skyler took off back to the joke shop and found Ginny arguing with her brother, "What's up?"

Ginny turned on him and her face showed that she had calmed down, "Bloody Malfoy acting all nice after he tried to run out! That ass made a mess and tried to just say sorry and leave!"

Skyler leaned against a shelf, "Well did he try to just leave it and try to leave?"

Ginny folded her arms, "No."

Skyler raised an eyebrow, "Was he rude?"

Ginny growled and kicked nothing, "No."

Skyler watched her, "Then why are you mad?"

Ginny opened her mouth but closed it glaring at Skyler and then half screamed half growled and huffed, "Because his Malfoy!"

Skyler smirked, "Right and I am just Skyler, your point?"

Ginny glared, "It's not the same."

Skyler looked over her face, "How?"

Ginny sighed and slumped, "It just is okay!"

Skyler went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "You realize you sound ridiculous right?"

Ginny sighed, "I know but I just can't help but to hate him! It's not even about his family or the war I just hate that bastard."

Skyler looked at her for a few seconds, "Why do you hate him so much then? Most hate the Malfoys because of the war or because they are proud purebloods."

Ginny shook her head, "It doesn't make me like him anymore because of those reasons but I hate him because he always made fun of my family. All threw school he teased my brothers and me about us being so poor or how ugly our hair is. He is just so bloody perfect looking and rich and I hate him for that! He has no idea the pain he caused Ron or me in school nor would he care if he found out! That smug bastard all he cares about is money and sex and pureblood lines!"

Skyler sighed, "How do you know he is still like that? Did you ask him? Or let him know how much pain he caused you?"

Ginny looked up at him hard, "You don't know Malfoy, he wouldn't give me or my family the time of day let alone care to ask how we feel."

Skyler snorted, if only you knew sweet Ginny, "Again did you try or just assume? You know almost everyone has changed since the war."

Ginny looked at him and thought about what Caspen said about how his 'wife' just got dragged in because of her parents. "Your right I shouldn't have gotten so mad or assumed he was just playing some game."

Skyler smirked and nodded, "I think you should write him, maybe even tell him how you feel. You never know how he is or who he is if you just go off how he was during a war his family was in."

Ginny glared, "I don't know about all that but I will act differently the next time I see him. Though I doubt his filled with rainbows and sunshine."

Skyler snorted, "Yeah because you are filled with rainbows and sunshine."

Ginny giggled and then cleared her throat when she finally realized her brother was watching them closely, "Oh um Charlie this is Skyler that friend I was telling you about."

Charlie looked at the boy up and down and kept his face the same, "The Slytherin kid?"

Ginny nodded and Skyler squirmed a little under his glance, Charlie chuckled and smiled at him, "Good to know some boys here in Hogwarts have a head on their shoulders. I have never seen anyone talk Ginny like that and even admit she was wrong. You are quite the young man, have you ever thought about marriage because if you have please consider Ginny she could use a guy like you."

Ginny glared and smacked him, "I know damn well what kind of guy I want you don't get a choice in the matter dragon boy!"

Charlie chuckled and ducted away, Ginny blushed at Skyler but dragged him out of the shop. "I need candy, some supplies and some girly things so let's get going!"

Skyler turned pale, "What do you mean by girly things? Sweet gods you're not going to take me underwear shopping are you?!"

Ginny chuckled darkly, "Who did you think was going to carry everything?"

Skyler groaned, "Fine but I don't want to be ever asked if they look cute or anything or I swear to the gods I will leave you stranded here!"

Ginny giggles and ran off to the same hair cut place Draco had left not very long ago and sighed. Now he just needed to somehow have it where Draco and her meet in the best way. Yeah this is going to get harder than I thought it was going to be but at least I still have the journals might just say its him.

….End Chapter ….

SOOO lol two day wait not to bad right? I did combine 8 and what was going to be 9 together because 8 ended up being a little under 2,000 words and I think that is just a little too short. So all we have left is: Chapter 9: Caught, Chapter 10: The Truth and Hiding Spots, Chapter 11: The End SOO yeah getting close!


	9. Caught

Sorry it's been a few days but I don't really write on work days… I'm lazy like that lol plus I am also in the process of writing my own book so I do one chapter here one chapter there and back and forth. So here is chapter 9 only 2 more chapters after this:

Chapter 9: Caught

Ginny sighed into her bottle while hiccupping softly every once in a while, she felt like a drunk now a days. She drank more often than she should but for some reason it made her feel better to have some alcohol every day. She watched the people around her hiding spot in the library, no one looking behind the shelves against the wall. There was enough space for a tiny table and two chairs yet it seemed no one knew of it. Well except for her and she only found it because she was trying to hide from the dream team one night. Ginny could see Lavender with some sap who was trying hard to grab her but she just moved out of the way a little bit, Ginny rolled her eyes, 'damn tease like always. No wonder my brother hated her or did she turn to a whore after him?' Ginny smirked and chuckled at her joke inside her mind while she slumped against the wall. She rubbed her eyes; she was getting to drunk even for a Friday night she could feel her blood turn hot in her veins. She looked down at her arm and rubbed her forearm and just gazed at it, 'wonder what death eater's arms look like now.' 'Bad thoughts Ginny girl get out of it,' Ginny looked up when someone cleared their throat. Ginny leaned more against the wall and smirked, "Ello Sky-Sky what's up?"

Skyler sculled at her, "Are you drunk?"

Ginny shrugged and took the last small sip out of her bottle and put it on the table and looked back out to the rest of the library. Skyler sighed and sat in one of the chairs and shook his head and sniffed at the bottle. He scrunched up his nose, 'how could she drink this apple shit smells and taste weird.'

Ginny smirked when she saw Skyler's faced scrunched up, "I like apple's besides it taste like sparks and apples and magic how is that bad?"

Skyler shook his head, "I don't think I will ever understand your obsessiveness over this muggle drink. You know butter beer tastes better than this rubbish."

Ginny shrugged and half sat on the chair while half leaning forward too much, "Tired of magic drinks besides muggle's do something to make it all bubbly that I like."

Skyler rolled his eyes but flicked his wand so the bottle disappeared; don't need to get into trouble. "Cannot believe you drink so publicly what if a professor knew you did this, then what?"

Ginny winked, "I am sure McGonagall knows what I do and where to find me while I do it. I just don't think she cares or worries enough about it to do anything besides you cannot tell me you really don't think the professors don't know about students drinking."

Skyler shrugged and leaned into his hand and arm, "I suppose but still don't need to drink in the damn library it's so depressing why not at the lake or whatever."

Ginny chuckled and could feel her mind feel light as well as the rest of her just seemed to boil away, "Fell in the water once while drunk, didn't go very well. Besides I don't feel like drowning today so I come here."

Skyler eyed her with a smirk on his face, "You seriously almost drowned? Ha! Who saved you?"

Ginny sneered, "Saint Potter, and the ass won't let me live it down. He tried teaching me to swim because he didn't know I was drunk when it happened. Do you have any idea how awkward it was to explain to him and my whole bloody family why I almost drowned?"

Skyler snorted, "Bet you wished you drowned."

Ginny snorted back and made a face at him, "Would have been a whole lot less painful, was grounded the rest of the bloody summer."

Skyler watched her and then growled as he saw her start to fall asleep from the haze she was probably going through. It had been almost a month since everything happened with her mum and Potter yet it seemed like she drank every night not usually enough to get drunk but it seemed like a different story tonight. Skyler shook his head and picked her up, "Come on your staying with me tonight you are way too drunk to make it to your room."

Ginny sighed but nodded as she slowly got up so she wouldn't get to dizzy but leaned heavily to the right and felt wobbly. She chuckled softly as she rested her hand against the wall so she could steady a little bit. Skyler was right way too drunk to head to her own room probably fall on the damn steps anyway. Skyler caught her and let her lean on him Ginny smiled weirdly, "I love you Skyler you know that right?"

Skyler stiffened slightly but then shrugged it off it was just drunk talk; he couldn't even remember how many girls he told that he loved them while wasted. Ginny sighed and leaned more into him, "I mean it Sky I love you."

Ginny kissed his neck softly and groaned slightly Skyler almost froze in place, 'your room you moron come on concentrate!' Skyler shook himself and grabbed Ginny and flung her over his shoulder and just headed to his room while she every once in a while giggled madly and spanked him softly. Skyler made it to his room after many people passing gave them weird looks and some whispering after Ginny would yell at them for being 'slytherin jackasses' or 'arrogant bitches' it was rather amusing hearing more than one calling her a damn drunk as she slurred at them while flipping them off. He set her on the couch as she slumped into it while eyeing him, "Don't you wuv me Sky-Sky?"

Skyler snorted and looked at her, "Of course Gin-Gin or I would have left your sorry ass in the library."

She pouted, "SKYWER! I wuv yo' just sooo much! Yo' wunt do dat wud ya? I mean I wudnt wev ya all drunk and hepless."

Skyler rolled his eyes, "Drunk indeed how did you become more drunk while I walked you here?"

Ginny giggled and shrugged, "Init great!"

Skyler smirked, "I wouldn't say great but it is quite amusing you calling a professor a Slytherin jackass."

Ginny croaked, "Was not ya shood of tol' meh he was dar! I lost points from dat Slythin jackass!"

Skyler cracked up again but stopped at a hiss as Ginny did her best to glare at him but just made him laugh harder. The professor's face was priceless with shock and then a half grin half glaring at the drunken Ginny while taking 200 points for being a disturbance. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and then half cuddled to the couch which made him frown slightly. "Come on Gin I am only kidding besides once you sober up you with think it's really funny too."

Skyler looked over to see an already asleep Ginny and smiled softly, picked her up and carried her to the bed. Skyler did his routine which was shower, get in loose PJ bottoms and take his potion because it was almost never safe to be without it these days and head to bed. He cuddled Ginny closer and kissed her forehead before falling asleep himself. Ginny woke up with a headache that could kill and looked around and smiled softly at Skyler who was still sleeping she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek but he moved and ended up kissing him on the lips. Ginny gasped slightly and pulled back, Skyler's eyes flashed open and looked at her. Ginny blushed deeply, "I just meant to kiss your cheek that is all I am sorry Skyler."

Skyler shrugged and rolled over he could still feel traces of tingling on his lips and he smiled softly. Ginny got up and went to the bathroom and took a cold shower, which for some reason made her body warmer and keeps her body on the icicles going down her body. At the last little bit she put it at hot and hissed as it came down and seemed to boil her. She came out of the shower with her skin red as looked like it was burnt and she dried off. The steam cleared her mind as she breathed it in deeply. She whipped the mirror and smiled at it softly but bit her lip as last night's memories came back to her. Ginny groaned as she remember calling a professor a Slytherin jackass and lost points. Ginny left the bathroom, "Cannot believe you let me call people that! A professor even!"

Skyler snorted, "I thought it was hilarious besides you didn't get into trouble really so why not?"

Ginny snorted as she flicked her wand cleaning the outfit she ware yesterday with making small changes so no one would think she was in the same cloths as yesterday. Skyler lifted an eyebrow, "Thought you always wanted people to think the worst?"

Ginny shook her head, "To many people saw you caring me to your room, I don't give a shit about what people think about me but I care if they think you drugged and raped me."

Skyler froze, "Why in the hell would anyone think that?"

Ginny shrugged, "Think about it Skyler I was clearly wasted while I was hauled over your shoulder and into your room. Then the next day I come out of your room with that same cloths on? Yeah your right that's not suspicious at all."

Skyler shrugged, "Or I saw you drunk, took you to a somewhat safe place and kept you here until sober."

Ginny snickered, "Somewhat safe? Please you know that would never catch on. Especially since Caspen hates both of us more than ever."

Skyler lifted an eyebrow again while a shocked look was on his face, "Why is he mad at you?"

Ginny looked down at her feet, "We had a conversation about marriage or whatever and he talked about a girl he was I guess engaged too. I asked if she was a death eater and that's why she wasn't around anymore. It hurt his feelings I guess."

Skyler watched her, "If someone was a death eater and our age or so couldn't you forgive them?"

Ginny's head shot up and her eyes narrowed, "Why are you one!"

Skyler narrowed his eyes, "No I am not you have seen me shirtless how many times? I can take that as a no then!"

Ginny frowned, "I don't really know I guess I could if they didn't want to. I just don't see how people could fallow a snake like Voldemort."

Skyler's eyes went slightly hazy, "Some of the death eaters didn't have a choice especially the younger generation. Sure there were a few who did but most didn't, either their family was and gave them pressure or their friends were and there was pressure."

Ginny nodded but watched him closely; Skyler just shrugged it off and went to the bathroom do to his morning routine. Ginny stared at the door, 'why would he ask stuff like that? Did he know someone who was a death eater? Maybe his parents and friends were? Too many questions which seemed to be a pattern with him.' Ginny moved to the main room and sat on the couch, she would at least go to breakfast with him. It didn't take long for him to finish and they were on their way. Ginny sat at her table but easily fell into conversation with people around her.

…

Skyler looked in the mirror it had been a couple of days of Ginny asking him and then ignoring him. He glared at the mirror, 'why is she so freaking hard?!' 'You knew this wasn't going to be easy Draco I mean come on!' Skyler nodded but could still feel the headache growing, he had to take a nap or he felt like he was going to lose it. Skyler went and laid down and easily passed out on his couch which seemed to be his napping spot. Ginny was headed to Skyler's room she felt bad about asking him a million and a half questions which ended with her getting frustrated with him and then leaving him alone for a day. It was already dinner but Ginny carried the basket full of food so they could eat in. Ginny tapped softly which the man in the portrait gave her a weird glare, "Just go in already."

Ginny smiled sheepishly and pushed it open, she could hear soft snoring and she smiled and set up the picnic on his desk. She went to go wake up when she froze, right there on Skyler's couch was Draco Malfoy. She could feel her blood boil and her face flared with red hints, she was just about to take her wand out and shoot curses at him when she heard a loud pounding. She seemed to fall, well more like crumple, just in time as Draco shot up off the couch and went to the door. "The hell do you want?!" He yelled at the door.

"Connon open this damn door!" Pricilla screamed. She could hear scuffles and a muttering.

She peeked over the couch as Draco opened the door and yanked her in, "The hell do you want!"

She glared at him and yanked her hand back, "Why has Weasley been ignoring you Malfoy? What the hell have you been doing?!"

He sneered, "I told you more than a few times and now my patience is being spread thin, you stay out of it! You should have no interest anymore so back off or did you forget our earlier chat?"

She shivered and shrunk down, "No, just, she was not at dinner."

Draco went rigid, "I will find her I am sure she is just in the library."

She shook her head, "I looked everywhere even paid some second year to look in her room. If she is not here she's not in the castle!"

Draco went rigid as he could smell some type of food and looked over Pricilla, "Leave, now."

Pricilla opened her mouth when Draco grabbed her by the elbow and shoved her out of the room. He looked around and saw food on his desk; he could feel his insides turn and his blood run cold. He went over to it and looked around no one was in here that he could see, he quickly went into his room and pulled out and swallowed the polyjuice but as he could feel himself change he heard a gasp and turned, froze and locked eyes with a burning brown pair. Ginny could feel everything fall, lurch and run cold all at the same time, she could not remember ever being this angry before in her entire life. She yanked her wand up, "IMMOBULUS!"

Skyler felt weird tingles as he finished changing while frozen in place, Ginny stormed up to him and hit him so hard across his face he felt dizzy. "I should have never trusted you!"

Ginny ran out grabbing her cloak on her way, eyes fallowed her and then went back into Skyler's room. Pricilla argued with the portrait until she voiced her fear, "I think Weasel froze him now open this damn door!"

The man glared at her but disappeared for a few moments, when returning he opened up, "His in the bedroom."

Pricilla nodded but stayed put for seconds, "Do not tell his father just yet okay?"

The man lifted his eyebrow, "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

She sneered, "I do not care what happens to Weasel but I am worried about what Lucius would do if he finds out from someone else."

The man nodded and Pricilla quickly went into the room studied Skyler's faced and flicked her wand. He stumbled forward but stopped quickly, "Did you see where she was headed?"

Pricilla shrugged, "It doesn't matter at this point, go to your father or mother or run but this is over!"

Skyler shook his head and grabbing his cloak and wand and headed right towards the forest only stopping when McGonagall stood in front of him, "Why are you running through my halls Mr. Connon?"

Skyler shook his head, "Sorry mistress McGonagall I will walk from here on out."

McGonagall raised her hand; she was done with this game, "When you bring back Ms. Weasley we need to talk Draco. I will not tolerate this game anymore do you understand?"

Skyler stood there with his mouth agape but he nodded and walked passed her, how long has she known? Skyler froze when he saw a very small dot flying in the forest; he ran to the pitch and picked up his broom zooming after what he knew was Ginny. The cold air seemed to numb him to the bone. However, all he cared about was the thought of how after everything she had caught him and how he was ever going to convince her that not only was he good but he was in love with her.

…

DONE! Woo just 2 more chapters! Sorry guys school started and I was lazy XD but I am already working on chapter 10!


	10. The Truth and Hiding Spots

Okay now chapter ten woohoo only this one and chapter 11 to go!

Chapter 10: The Truth and Hiding Spots

Skyler raced after Ginny but somehow lost sights of her as it became darker, he had to land. He landed and almost instantly knew where he was, he kept moving because he learned the first time staying still in the forest was a very bad idea. It did not take him long to reach the first camp he made the last time he was looking for Ginny. He did not stop though he ran full speed until he could hear hoofs and almost ran into a younger looking Bane who quickly turned hostile toward him. He could easily spot Ginny behind him. "Ginny please!"

Agrius snarled and stomped his hoofs making Skyler back up a few steps, "from what Ginny has told me, you are very stupid to come in to our part of the forest! Now show your true face!"

Skyler sighed and flicked his was and felt the change and watched Ginny's face grow hard and cold. Agrius stiffened and started to move toward him, "ENOUGH!"

The all looked over at Bane who waved his son away, first he did not move but eventually left with a pointed huff at Draco. Draco looked up at bane, "Please Bane tell her I mean no harm, and I just need to talk to her!"

Bane watched him, "I told you that I liked Weasley and even though I understood then why you hid yourself it is now time explain yourself. Otherwise I will take little flame to my village and you will deal with this by yourself."

Draco gaped at him but then nodded he was right, Ginny did deserved to know the truth. "I was on a mission from my father to bring you too him but with you wanting to be there, to ultimately betray Potter and kill him. But it is not like that anymore!"

Ginny glared, "How could you pretend to care for me?! How could you get so close to me with something like that and then to eventually know the truth did you think I would just forgive you!"

Draco shook his head, "It's not like that anymore, and I started to grow feelings for you. I could not believe it until my mother pointed out how I could save you and myself from my father. I have no choice just like I did not have a choice with Voldemort! If I said no not only would you probably be in a dungeon being tortured but I would be right next to you and my father pointing the wand!"

Ginny watched him, "Your own father would curse you for not following him? Why would he do that?"

Draco shrugged, "That is just how my family is, my mother is in the same shoes, however if she tries to betray my father she would die painfully with only half a step out the door."

Ginny watched him with a glare and eventually did a weird little stomp with her hands thrown in the air, "How am I to stay mad at you now!"

Draco moved slightly closer to her, "I was originally going to just leave you and make my own escape but you just looked so trapped that I could not do it and then I started to feel for you. Despite many warning signs and bells going on in my head."

Ginny shrunk and looked at Bane and then put her hands on her hips, "You knew too how could you not tell me?"

Bane just looked at her and then did the shimmy shrug they seem to do when they know something is not important, "I saw no reason to tell you something that at that time nor in the future could I see it be of harm."

Ginny glared, "And how did you decide I was in no damage with my worst enemy? Besides you should have still told me!"

Bane did the shimmy shrug again, "Ginny what would you have done if you found out then that Skyler was really Draco and he told you all this then instead of now? Besides I can see for myself that this Draco is much different than the spoiled brat of a boy I saw in his first year. Can you not see he has changed?"

Ginny removed her hands, "I suppose so but I should have still been informed. Draco you have changed I can see that and I hope that Skyler was not just an act."

Draco shrugged slightly, "A little bit but a lot of it was just the real me or at least the soft side anyway. Look Ginny I….. I love you okay, when you argued with me in Hogsmaid I was going to tell you but you just got so mad. I just did not think it was the best time to tell, and when you told me why you hate me I felt terrible I never really thought about what I said back then. Especially now, I never really knew what Voldemort was going to do or realize my father was a bastard who would kill his own family without a blink of an eye."

Ginny nodded and then sat on a close by stump and put her hands into her hands, "Well now that I know, I cannot promise I can just forgive you right now. I will help you though tell me everything from the beginning and then lets come up with a plan okay?"

Draco nodded, flicked his wand, and sat on the made chair and began at the beginning. At the end Ginny just stared at him in shock and a little embarrassed, she cleared her throat, "Well the only clear thing I can think of his maybe telling Harry. I know you don't exactly like him but he has resources that will be more then helpful. Also it would be wise to talk to McGonagall."

Draco sighed, "About that I think she knew the whole year and is waiting for us to go talk to her in her office at Hogwarts."

Ginny glared at him, "You waited until now to tell me! God you know you are going to have to retell everything to her right?"

Draco shrugged, "Yeah I know but I just did not want you to freak out when I shared all this with you and McGonagall."

Ginny nodded, "Well may as well head up there I think the longer we stall the more thrashing we can expect."

Draco nodded in agreement and only noticed that Bane was still there when he cleared his throat, "If needed you may tell Potter that if needed we will be right here to help."

Ginny nodded gratefully and waved Draco up and they took off on their brooms, it took about an hour to finally make it back to Hogwarts. They landed and immediately went to McGonagall's office. They really did not know what to do, Ginny cleared her throat, "McGonagall is expecting us?"

The stairs appeared and the hopped on quickly and rode the stairs up to the office where McGonagall was tapping her quill while seeming to have a conversation with Dumbledore portrait. She quickly looked them over and waved to the chairs, "Now I want to know everything from Ms. Weasley running away to now. I knew you were here Mr. Malfoy I am not stupid but I assumed it was for good reason to not only be here but in disguise."

Draco nodded and looked over at Ginny who shrugged, "I guess I will answer why I ran away the first time. My mother engaged me to a person I did not want to marry and honestly when Sky… I mean Draco seemed to also disapprove of me I just did not know what to do so I ran. I know it was a very stupid and immature thing to do but I was at the ends of my ropes, in fact if it was not for Draco I would not even be here. I would probably still be in the centaur tribe."

McGonagall seemed to just accept this and then gave a pointed look to Draco. He sighed and began what he told Ginny over again minus her party underground or her outfits as well as the coupling and personal emotions. McGonagall seemed to just stare when everything was said, "Well at least you changed your mind, we are completely unaware that anything like this was starting up again. I mean we knew some death eaters were still out there but not gathering like that."

Draco shrugged, "That is kind of the point and why the group is so small and besides this they keep it really quite."

Ginny quickly spoke up, "I say we talk to Harry and the aurors maybe even Kingsley but will he listen?"

McGonagall nodded, "He was well into the war and the resistance he should not doubt it especially if Draco is willing to tell him everything."

Draco nodded, "That will not be a problem however I will need to move rooms and a different disguise because father still has many people in the ministry in his pocket and will know I told. Also a few Slytherins here are still joining the cause so that will also dangerous if I stay where I am."

Ginny nodes, "I am sure we can easily hide you I know quite a few hiding places that no one probably knows about."

McGonagall quickly agrees with Ginny, they get everything settled and start moving Draco that night. They waited until everyone was sure to be asleep and then quickly moved Draco into a small suite in the Gryffindor tower that almost no one ever even heard on. "How did you find this suite, we haven't used it in years."

Ginny giggled, "The twins found it when they had this map, it is where they stored all there tricks and such."

McGonagall snorted, "No wonder no matter what we could never find their blasted tricks and gadgets."

Ginny just shrugged and flicked her wand getting rid of the dust and cleaning all the sheets and everything. She smiled and then opened the window to create some air flow because it still smelled dusty, "I know it's not amazing but better than a classroom or something."

Draco nodded, "Now what will I look like so I can at least go get food and such during the day?"

Ginny smirked and flicked her wand at him, he changed into probably the plainest and forgettable boy ever. "There shouldn't be hard for you to hide while looking like this."

Draco sneered, "Only because if you look away from me you probably couldn't remember to me save a life."

Ginny shrugged, "Best I can do really, besides you do not want anyone to really notice you or they will ask where you came from."

Draco frowned because he knew Ginny was right, Ginny and McGonagall left the room and Draco finally got a good look at the room around it. It was Gryffindor colors but faded with showing they never used the room. He sighed and flicked his wand making the room as comfy as possible before giving up on the day. So much had happen in less than twenty four hours he was so exhausted. It took mere seconds after his head hit the pillow for him to close his eyes and fall asleep.

Ginny on the other hand could not sleep at all, all she could see was the replay and how this could have happened. Also what was she going to do? She had to admit she was falling hard for Skyler and now Skyler was fake, 'he did say that was him just the softer side.' Could she really just forgive him and keep the feelings just had just somewhat accepted? Her head pounded, way too much in only one day.

Tada! Okay so 11 is a VERY LONG chapter because it covers A LOT so it may take me a bit to write the chapter but I am look around Halloween or not very long after that! Love you guys R&R!


End file.
